Never Leave Me
by Kumiko-Uchiha-Uzumaki
Summary: Picked back up in 2014! Sasuke is in an abusive relationship with the boss of a gang. NaruxSasu
1. Breakfast Meeting

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY (for real this is a pain to remember to put).

0-0

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as the sun slowly slid from the window over his face. He turned over to his side to hide away from the sun to no use. Looking up he saw the other side of the bed was empty and panicked; his lover was up before him which was never a good sign either something was wrong or Sasuke woke up late which meant that his lover wouldn't be happy his breakfast wasn't made. Sasuke shot out of bed and looked around the clock read 6:30 fifteen minutes before he normally woke up and made Naruto coffee and breakfast. Worriedly Sasuke jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen to make food, even if Naruto was up early Sasuke was still expected to make him breakfast. He ran down the stairs hearing muffled voices stop as he ran by Naruto's office door and down the stairs.

In the kitchen he flipped the switch for the coffee to heat up and as quietly as possible removed the pans from the cuppard and the food from the refrigerator. Making eggs, bacon, and pancakes in a hurried fashion Sasuke then set the table with four places if anybody was in their house this early and still alive it could only be Kiba and Gaara, Naruto's best friends and most trusted people in their little group. The group as Sasuke was only allowed to call it after mistakenly calling it a "gang" was led by Naruto and they controlled the entire city from the background they even had the mayor in their control, lost in thought about how this group came to be so powerful Sasuke didn't hear the three men coming down the stairs.

"Sasuke" Naruto said as he took a seat making the smaller raven hair boy jump slightly. Gaara and Kiba also took their seats as their leader had knowing that they were obliged to eat there this early if Sasuke was up and cooking. "Yes love?" Sasuke had his back to Naruto his hands shaking slightly worrying if there was something he did wrong. Carefully he picked the coffee up and poured a cup for Naruto who liked it plain black, Kiba who liked two sugars, for one sugar for Gaara, and for himself he made coffee two sugars and cream he needed to stay awake for many hours a day so coffee was his best friend.

Sitting down Naruto looked over the food which was skillfully prepared and the drinks which were always to his liking before looking to his friends who sat patiently waiting for their boss to take a bite first. "Did we wake you?" Naruto said cutting his pancake before taking a bite allowing the others to dig in.

"No love when I rolled over and you weren't there I figured you and the boys might be hungry" Sasuke didn't look up at Naruto but took a small bite out of the tomato he cut for himself he wasn't much of a breakfast type plus Naruto didn't want him gaining weight from fatty greasy foods.

"Good" was all Naruto said before continuing with his meal. Everybody ate in silence, even Kiba who wasn't the silent type Sasuke looked at each of them wondering what happened to cause such a tension. After breakfast the two others said their goodbyes to Naruto and waved to Sasuke before leaving into the cold winter morning. Sasuke was at the sink cleaning up when he felt a pair of arms come from behind him making him jump. "Why don't we go back to bed?" Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear making him shiver in excitement. "What about cleaning?" Naruto never allowed Sasuke to leave the house a mess in case company came over the house was to be picked up at all times and there were NO exceptions. "Nobody will come over again today and besides I owe you for making you wake up alone" Naruto roughly turned Sasuke around and began to assault his lips taking complete domination over the kiss just the way he liked and lifted Sasuke onto the counter and lifting his shirt up and over his head breaking the kiss. From the lifted shirt Naruto looked over Sasuke's bruises and scratches caused by the blonde, Naruto wasn't the nicest of people, although Sasuke would never say it out loud he was in an extremely abusive relationship, a relationship which caused him to alienate himself from his friends and family. Sasuke however loved the blonde with all his heart and although he wished that they could have a normal relationship he would do anything the other wanted without complaint.

Naruto brushed his figures over the more recent bruises from the night before causing Sasuke to wince in pain trying to hide it from Naruto. Seeing Sasuke wince Naruto removed his fingers from his chest and moved to capture Sasuke's chin roughly in a way that forced him to look Naruto in the eyes.

"You know I love you right Baby?" Naruto said softly to the raven hair boy.

"Yes love" Sasuke answered in a whisper knowing what he was going to say next.

"And if you ever leave me you know I'll kill you right?" Naruto said in a rougher voice. All Sasuke could do was close him eyes, sigh and reply "Yes love" before his neck was assaulted in kisses and soft bites.

Sasuke was led upstairs by the Blonde man he loved and feared so much and all he could do was follow because it was all he knew how to do anymore.


	2. Club Nine

GAHH Look I'm back! I really want to continue this, I had a lot going on in my life when I started this, starting college, competing in NANOWRIMO, drama ETC BUT after reading the reviews after what like three years? I loved the support this story got so YES I will be continuing. I don't remember the direction I was going with this back then but I'll see where the wind takes me now.  
>NARUxSASU<p>

_"__you know I love you right Baby?"_

_"__Yes love"_

_"__And if you ever leave me you know I'll kill you right?_

_"__Yes love"_

3 years ago

Sasuke was a good student, the best in his class and most would say in the history of all the hidden leaf high, only to be second to hid older brother Itachi. Sasuke was used to being second though, his life was hidden in the shadow of his older brothers accomplishments.

As high school was finishing Sasuke and his friends discussed their plans for the future.

Haku, Sasuke's best friend and cousin on his mother's side paced back and forth in Sasuke's room making a trail in the carpet.

"Will you please stop you're making me dizzy" Sasuke said turning back to his computer to type out his valedictorian speech he was going to be giving in a matter of weeks.

"No Sasuke, don't you get it? This is it, this is our last few weeks of being high school students, of being young, wild and free and you're going off to study in some fancy school while I'm stuck at community college waiting to figure my life out. We HAVE to do something reckless and fun." Haku had a flare for drama, he stood at 5'11 slender and beautiful for a boy, but then again Haku was transgender but you really couldn't tell the way the looked would make Victoria Secret models jealous.

"Haku. I already told you I don't need to go out and get wasted or do drugs to have a good time, I'm fine with my books"

"And that's why you're a virgin." Haku looked at him which a smirk, Sasuke blushed and threw a nearby pen at him.

"C'mon Sasuke don't be the stereotype of a valedictorian Virgin"

"Will you please stop saying that word!" Sasuke shouted.

"What's wrong with virgin? Other than being one?" Haku laughed as Sasuke turned as red as the tomato on his desk he was eating.

"I am not" Sasuke whispered still typing. "I have a fun life without sex, and it's not like I'm the only virgin in our graduating class"

"No, but there are people in chess club who have seen more action than you" Haku jumped onto Sasuke's bed staring up at the ceiling. "You have fun at school Sasuke but school isn't real life. Your life is filled with so many activities you haven't had time to enjoy life"

"Aren't you the one who just said that we need to enjoy being seniors while we still can? I've been doing so many things to make my high school years count, I'm on the debate team, I've been class president four years in a row, I have a 4.5 GPA, I take AP classes, I'm captain of the cheer squad..."

"Which- I'd like to remind you. You wouldn't have joined if it wasn't for me so why not listen to me now?" Haku had a point but he was so persistant it was annoying.

"FINE, what ever crazy thing you want to do I'll do it if you get off my back"

"YES!" Haku jumped off the bed and ran to Sasuke's closet.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked spinning his chair around.

"Picking you out something sexy tonight- we're going out."

"Where?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"This amazing club, they call it Nine"

"Nine? What kind of name is that?" Sasuke got up to stop Haku before every piece of clothing he owned was thrown out into the open.

"Who cares about the name- why do you own nothing sexy?" Haku looked at the see of school uniforms and black.

"Why would I own anything sexy?" Sasuke asked picking up his clothes and putting them back on the hangers before they became wrinkled.

"Um why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not you, I don't flirt with every guy I meet."

"You should, it's fun- HERE!" Haku shouted and grabbed a few articles of clothing and ran to Sasuke's desk where he pulled out a pair of scissors.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke looked on as Haku ignored him and bagan to cut up a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt.

"Put this on!"

"No."

"YES!"

"Ugh I hate you"

"No you don't" Haku winked and threw the clothes at Sasuke who walked to the bathroom to change.

"I'm inviting Sakura" Haku pulled out his cell phone and thumbed away.

"HERE!" Sasuke walked out in the cut up jeans and shirt looking like sex on legs.

"You look HAWT" Haku laughed.

"I look like a girl"

"What's so wrong about embracing your feminine side?"

"Hm," Sasuke pulled out a pair of black boots from under his bed, a present from Haku he never thought he would use.

"LETS GO!"

"Aren't you going to change?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? I'm always dressed like I'm going out."

"Slut" Sasuke laughed as Haku pulled him out of the house and into his car leaving Sasuke only enough time to write his parents a note saying "with Haku" not that they would question him, they trusted him because he never gave them a reason not to.

Sasuke started the car and drove away, stopping once to pick up Sakura who apparently thinks "five minutes" means one hour, but before long the trio were out and about to experience club Nine.

At the club Sasuke, Haku, and Sakura waited in line until they were next to walk in.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just walk up to the front when we got here, it's cold ad we've been waiting for almost an hour." Haku whined shivering in his six in heels.

"Cutting is rude" Sasuke answered. "Look now we're next so calm down." Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his body to keep warm. His sexy cut up outfit wasn't practical in the night time cold.

"I.D" The bouncer said, he was a scary looking guy with sharp teeth that made him look like a shark when he smiled at Haku.

"Oh, we forgot them at home, but that shouldn't be a problem, right" Haku turned his flirt on which made Sasuke uncomfortable, they didn't even know this guy and Haku looked like he would sleep with him.

"Sorry gorgeous, no ID no entering" Shark-man said, behind him a door opened and out walked a tall blonde man, with tan skin and beautiful blue eyes that someone could spot from miles away, he pulled a cigarette out from behind his ear and lit it bringing the stick to his mouth. Sasuke cringed, he hated tobacco and couldn't stand being around people who smoked.

"Let's go Haku" Sasuke said beginning to leave before the blonde man made eye contact with him. The two stared at each other for a long time, Sasuke lost in the deep pools of the older man's eyes. He became breathless and a feeling inside him tickled his stomach, it was something he never felt before and certainly not with a stranger.

"leaving already beautiful?" The man asked moving closer to Sasuke who normally would back away from such a creepy remark but coming from the lips of the gorgeous tanned man seemed as sweet as candy, which Sasuke normally hated.

"Um" Was all Sasuke could say as the man was within breathing distance of Sasuke who had to look up, his small body never bothered him, being 5'3" just made cheerleading easier for him but in front of the stranger he felt so small. He finally looked down to break the spell the other man had on him.

"Kisame- why aren't you letting them in?" Naruto didn't turn fully around, he kept Sasuke in his line of view but the tone in his voice, the command and authority in it made Sasuke shiver.

"Oh-uh, hm sorry boss they didn't have ID"

"No ID, hm. How old are you beautiful?" Sasuke looked at his friends who he seemed to have forgotten, they looked at him waiting for Sasuke to lie so they could go inside and get out of the cold already.

"17." Sasuke whispered as Sakura and Haku groaned, Sasuke was a terrible liar and a goody-goody who always played by the rules.

"He'll be 18 in July" Haku butted in putting his arm around Sasuke and pulling him close so the blonde would have to look at Haku.

"See 18 in July" The man said turning to Kisame. "We can bend the rules a bit for that"

"But if the cops find out you could be shut down" Sasuke piped in, Haku gave him a look that said he'd duck tape Sasuke's mouth shut if he didn't shut up. The man just laughed, a big belly laugh and Kisame chuckled awkwardly next to him. He then stopped leaning down so his mouth was next to Sasuke's left ear, the side opposite Haku, and whispered.  
>"Don't worry about me baby, I own the police" He breath sent shivers down his spine as he pulled away he locked eyes with Sasuke again, Sasuke remained quiet not knowing what that meant exactly. Haku pulled away as Kisame opened the velvet rope to let the three in. The man then put his arm around Sasuke pulling him close.<p>

"Stick close to me baby, I'll keep you warm" Sasuke blushed at the comment and looked to Sakura and Haku who looked excited to be getting in.

"Welcome to Club Nine- My name is Naruto"

THERE Chapter 2- three years after chapter 1 haha. I am writing Chapter 3 RIGHT NOW and will be publishing it soon. I'm back in action everyone!

I didn't want to put too much detail into Sauske's life before Naruto, I'm sure everyone just wants to get to the relationship forming.


	3. Sexy Time

Upstairs the passion continued, Naruto picked Sasuke up and threw him on the bed where he landed not so gently. Before he could recover Naruto was on him devouring every bit of naked flesh wish kisses and bites. Naruto kept making his way down Sasuke's stomach coming to the band of his sweat pants. Sasuke was withering and moaning beneath him waiting for Naruto to rip off his pants and fuck him into oblivion when their moment of passion was ruined by the ring of a phone.

"Fucking A" Naruto swore as he sat up on the bed pulling his cellphone out of his pants.

"What!" Naruto yelled into the phone making Sasuke jump, he didn't want Naruto to be mad when they made love, as Sasuke still called it despite their harsher nights. Sasuke maneuvered his way behind Naruto who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking extremely annoyed. Sasuke planted kisses on his shoulders loosening up his lover who moved his left arm back to rub Sasuke's head in approval.

"I don't care what you do just get it done" Naruto's jaw clenched as his once soft touch gripped Sasuke's shoulder right where he was sore from the night before, making him whimper a little.

"Kiba told me already" Naruto held the phone with his shoulder using his free arms to pull Sasuke onto his lap.

"Take care of this, because if I have to someone will be paying the price" Naruto didn't give the caller a chance to answer before taking one of his hands off of Sasuke to hang up the phone "Fuck" Naruto said throwing his phone across the room.

"Bad day?" Sasuke asked shaking at the thought of the answer being a physical one.

"Don't ask stupid questions" Naruto sneered capturing Sasuke's lips harshly while Naruto's other hand wandered to his ass giving it a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered when they broke away. Sasuke let out a gasp as Naruto threw him back on the bed ripping off his pants and kissing his inner thighs.

"Hmm my poor baby had to wake up alone" Naruto said running his fingers down Sasuke's outer thighs gently.

"Mmhmm" Sasuke hummed becoming hot waiting for Naruto to give him some release. Naruto sat up as is hand flew up towards Sasuke's face, Sasuke flinched squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for a slap or punch.

Naruto's fingers brushed Sasuke's lips "Suck" he commanded. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes taking the three fingers into his mouth licking and sucking on them, making sure to coat them coat them in saliva. When Naruto pulled them away slowly there was a trail of spit lingering between the two. Naruto leaned forward capturing Sasuke into another kiss, while distracting Sasuke he slipped two of the fingers inside him scissoring his passage.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss making Naruto growl with passion. He slipped the last finger in more forcibly. His hand moved wildly back and forth causing Sasuke's breath to hitch as his hips moved in time with Naruto's hand, fucking it hard. Naruto watched the scene below his with a smirk on his face.

He pulled his hand out listening for the small whimper from Sasuke.

Naruto sat up fully leaning back, Sasuke got the hint and adjusted himself Sasuke until his mouth was face level with Naruto's penis.

"Suck it baby" Naruto said taking hold on Sasuke's hair and pulling him closer to his penis. Sasuke gave it a good lick from the base to tip, gave the tip a kiss before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Lucky for him his gag reflex disappeared not long after their first time. Sasuke licked and sucked ferociously until he needed to break away and breathe. Sasuke breathed heavy licking his lips, moving his hair out of the way he dove back in licking the tip a few times and giving a few pumps before placing it back in his mouth. Sasuke sucked Naruto off until he could feel the approaching orgasm.

"Swallow" Naruto demanded tilting Sasuke's head back so they made eye contact he watched as Sasuke swallowed all his cum with ease. He pinched his nose shut and held him there a few moments longer before he let go allowing Sasuke to breathe, he loved doing that, controlling when Sasuke was allowed to breathe, sometimes he would push it to watch Sasuke struggle, he knew though that if he did Naruto would get agitated at his weakness and usually give him a good slap. This time however he gave Sasuke a pleased look pulling the boy back up and flipping him over like a rag doll. He positioned Sasuke's ass with his dick not leaving him any time to mentally prepare before he slammed into Sasuke with all his force.

Sasuke let out a scream of slight pain but mostly pleasure rocking back and forth as Naruto pounded him into the mattress.

"You like that don't you" He asked gripping Sasuke's hips and slamming him even harder.

"Fuck yes"

"Tell me how much you love it"

"Fuck I love it, I love your cock inside me"

"You dirty little whore"

"I'm your whore"

"Damn fucking right" he said giving Sasuke's ass one hard slap. Sasuke's moaning in pleasure and Naruto's growls of passion filled the room. Sasuke could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Naruto-" Sasuke said in a pleading voice.

"Beg me"

"Please let me cum" he said quickly, wanting Naruto's permission, it was basically rule #1 in sex with Naruto, everything is under his control no cumming unless he says so, any sooner and he would be punished. Naruto would purposely not give Sasuke permission, just to watch him squirm trying to control it, begging for permission. He had broken the rule a few times and he learned how serious Naruto was about it. But for times like this when he was more giving.

"Cum for me Baby" Naruto whispered in his ear not long before he climaxed, Naruto gave him a few more good pounds until he felt the blonde orgasm into him. Both collapsed onto the bed panting deeply. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and rolled off him. Sasuke rolled over to Naruto snuggling up to him as they drifted back to sleep.

Not all days with Naruto were bad, times like this were when he fell in love with him all over.

00000000

Chapter 3! Whoop there it is. I was debating on so many things for this chapter- do I continue with the flash back or flip flop between the two. Do I make this sex rough? But I did state in the third chapter that he was "making it up" to Sasuke so I didn't feel that flowed well, I'll do a more intense one soon, maybe in the past still not sure. Anyway, any guesses about Naruto's early morning meetings and phone calls? Chapter 4 up soon, hopefully...


	4. Chapter 4

Walking inside the club the cold lost it's hold on Sasuke who continued to hold himself not sure how to act towards the man-Naruto, who had a tight grip on his shoulders.

"Why don't you and your friends come with me, the VIP section is just this way."

"Um YES" Sakura practically yelled but Naruto said nothing to her, waiting for Sasuke to answer.

"You don't even know my name" Sasuke said challengingly towards him. Naruto's gazed seemed to turn dark as his grip tightened.

"Um, Naruto. Could we borrow Sasuke for just a second. We promise to bring him back."

"Sasuke" the words slipped off his tongue in such a sexy way you'd think he was speaking a foreign language. He let go of Sasuke watching as Haku and Sakura pulled him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haku asked waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah, you'd think you'd be nicer to the guy that just let us into his club" Sakura butted in.

"Not just that but he's showing you all this attention and you don't seem very appreciative, if a guy talked to me like that I'd fuck em"

"I'm not you and I can't be bribed into liking him. He's too aggressive"

"He's into you!" Haku shouted a little louder than he meant to.

"So?"

"So" Sakura added "He's an older hotter more mature guy than anyone in school. What I would give to have a guy that hot show me attention"

"It makes me uncomfortable"

"Well just suck it up and try to enjoy it, it's not like it's not the end of the world if a guy shows you a little attention" maybe Haku was right, he needed to just appreciate the attention and try to have fun, this guy didn't know him or how awkward he was; here he could be confident and sexy like Haku and Sakura.

"Ok. I'll try" Haku let out a sigh of relief as both his friends pushed him back to the blonde who was looking at his phone rather intensely.

"He's sorry, he's being a bit of a prick he's having a rather stressful week" Sakura said sweetly

"Yes. Sorry" Sasuke looked down, he normally wasn't so rude.

"No problem baby, I'll make your week better" Naruto put his phone away and lead them towards the back of the club and up some stairs where you could see the entire club. In the large booth sat a man with triangle tattoos under his eyes, a red haired man, a guy with lavender eyes, and another man who seemed uninterested in everything around him.

"Boys this is Sasuke" when Naruto spoke up every single one gave their attention to him, like they feared and respected him, it was Sasuke's last clue that Naruto was defiantly in charge here.

"Sasuke-Sasuke's friends" He gave Haku and Sakura little attention. "This is Kiba, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru, my companions." The group all said hello to the small timid looking boy their boss just introduced.

"This is Haku and Sakura" the two waved and sat at the booth. Shikamaru moved over to allow them room. On the opposite side Kiba moved as well to allow Naruto in, Sasuke didn't see how he would fit, sure it was a large table but everyone seemed to have their personal space. Before he could think Naruto pulled Sasuke onto his lap making Sasuke yelp.

"Don't be scared baby, I got you" Naruto laughed signaling a nearby waitress to come to the table. "Ino- get us a bottle of vodka will you?" Naruto's voice was sweet and the girl smiled nodded and left.

"How old are these kids?" Shikamaru asked looking Haku up and down with a small bit of interest.

"17" Naruto answered.

"That's jailbait" Kiba laughed, stopping when Naruto cut him a dark gaze.

"Of course it's not like that matters to you boss" Kiba laughed nervously waiting for Naruto to react.

"No it doesn't" Naruto chuckled, a chill ran up Sasuke's spine, Naruto had said to him that he "owned to police" Sasuke's father was the captain of the police force, he wondered what his father would say if he found out.

While Sasuke was lost in thought Ino came back with the vodka and poured a glass for Naruto and Sasuke, leaving the bottle for the rest of them.

"Sure is a nice place you have here" Haku said taking a shot with Shikamaru.

"Sure is right Nine" Kiba said looking Sakura over pouring her a drink.

"Nine?" Sasuke asked.

"My nickname, you call me whatever you want though" Naruto's hand rubbed Sasuke's back making him relax a little at the comforting touch. He handed Sasuke his drink.

"Thank you" Sasuke paused trying to think of the sexy thing to do- What would Haku say? Before he could come up with anything Naruto looked over at him sipping his drink casually.

"So 17, that means you'll be graduating soon, right?" he said as he pushed Sasuke's hair behind his ear, it was something he had seen in movies but didn't think people actually did. He was being romanced and fighting it, who would fight someone treating them like gold. He was out of his comfort zone, Sasuke looked at this gorgeous man paying him all sorts of attention. He took the glass of vodka bringing it to hip lips before shooting it down in one go.

"Woah" Naruto laughed taking the glass from him and handing it to Gaara who poured more into into before handing it back to Naruto.

"Yes" Sasuke said.

"What school do you attend?"

Sasuke paused, was he really going to tell a stranger where he went to school, _relax _ he told himself "Hidden Leaf High" He said.

"No kidding" Kiba interjected, slurring his words. "We went there" Kiba pointed to Naruto. "This guy- was voted most popular, and I was voted best sense of humor" Kiba laughed slapping his knee "We still got it" He laughed.

"Sasuke was voted most likely to succeed" Haku joined in, getting cozy with Shikamaru.

"You must be pretty smart" Naruto said.

"Kind of" He was smart compared to normal students but among the Uchiha he was still only second best to his brother.

"You remind me of someone" Naruto said. "He was a freshmen when we were seniors but you defiantly look like this one kid" Naruto snapped his fingers at Kiba "What was that kid's name, the smart one who was in our Calc class"

Kiba thought for a moment "Man I don't remember half the people we went to high school with let alone a freshmen."

Sasuke got a little nervous "You don't mean Itachi Uchiha do you?" Naruto snapped his fingers once more.

"That was it, Uchiha, you look kind of like him." Sasuke sighed, even here he couldn't escape his brother's shadow.

"That's my older brother" He whispered. Naruto put his fingers under Sasuke's chin bringing his face up.

"Don't say it like its a bad thing, good kid, if he hadn't tutored me I probably wouldn't have passed that class" He laughed. Sasuke smiled but he started doing the math. His brother was 22 and if Naruto was three to four years older that would put him at 25-26. Sasuke thought of what his father would say about him with an older man. He shook his head, it wasn't like that he wasn't "with" anyone.

"I bet your brother has to keep all those little high school boys away" He said still slowly working on his first drink, he defiantly wasn't a sloppy drinker, so cool and collected.

"Not really" Sasuke laughed a drunken blush starting to work its way onto his face. "That's a good one" Sakura laughed. "Sasuke couldn't get a date if he wanted to" Sasuke threw her a look. She wasn't wrong, he wasn't most likely to get laid that was for sure.

"How about you guys show the ladies around" Naruto suggested.

"VIP status" Kiba said being the last person to crawl out. The scary looking man with the red hair and his boyfriend with the lavender eyes who hadn't really said anything to anyone else took off towards the back rooms. Shikamaru with Haku and Kiba with Sakura took off towards the dance floor where his to friends turned into super sluts, grinding on the boys.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, he was starting to feel all warm and fuzzy inside, the alcohol was loosening him up nicely.

"Don't drink much do you?" Naruto whispered in his ear.

"No, but tonight I do" Sasuke laughed letting loose all the tension he'd been holding in.

The two spent the better part of the next two hours talking, he told Naruto pretty much everything there was to know about him, there wasn't much. He wasn't as worldly and experienced in life as Naruto but he felt he could confide in him. Naruto told Sasuke about traveling to different countries and done all sorts of interesting things with his life.

"So this club paid your way across the world?" Sasuke asked.

"No, this is one of many business I partake in" Naruto answered.

"So you own more businesses?"

"I own a few, others I am a silent partner, and others I help out with security and such so I get a cut of their profits" Naruto leaned in close to Sasuke.

"How about I take you into the back and we can have someplace more quiet to-talk" Naruto whispered sending shivers down his spine, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just Naruto to make him feel this way, he fantasized about what those lips would taste like on his, he thought about how experienced Naruto probably was in bed- part of him couldn't believe that he would think about it but the majority of him just wanted this man to close the sexual tension between them.

"SASUKE" Haku called out running up the stairs, practically jumping over the velvet rope that closed the top section off.

"We have to go NOW" Haku waved his phone in the air.

"My mom talked to my mom who I told I was with you and now they're asking where we are and why were out so late so basically if we don't get home we are going to get in major trouble." Haku was panting.

"You're going to have to drive, I'm not ok to get behind the wheel" Sasuke stood up forgetting about his previous sexual thoughts. "I can't drive" Haku said, "and Sakura is hella wasted" Sasuke was sobering up quickly thinking how much trouble he'd be in,

"I'll have my bouncer drive you all home" Naruto got up texting his companion.

"Ohmigawd Thank you" Haku ran back down the stairs to a sloppy Sakura who was making out with an equally sloppy Kiba.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Sasuke said genuinely wanting to stay, he finally made a connection with someone and his heart pounded when those eyes looked at him, he started to walk away but Naruto quickly, and rather roughly, grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him back with a bit of shock and smashing their lips together in a heated kiss, Sasuke's first kiss, his knees felt like rubber and his heat beat loudly in his ears. Naruto's tongue forced its way into Sasuke's mouth exploring every crevice. They broke apart, Sasuke was panting and he felt a heat inside him beg him for more. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with his big dark eyes, eyes that were filled with innocence beg for his return. Naruto obliged kissing him for a few moments longer before they heard someone clear their throat. Behind them Shark-man stood waiting patiently.

"Sorry to interrupt" he smiled.

"Get them home safe" Naruto let go of Sasuke, who faltered at the loss of contact.

"Right away boss" He said waving for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke waved Naruto goodbye before turning away almost running into Kiba on the way down.

"Got some tonight?" Kiba asked. "His friend is a super freak, blew me off in the bathroom" He laughed.

"No." Naruto said "but I have a strong feeling we will be seeing each other again very soon" Naruto pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket. Fortunately for alcohol Sasuke did't think much about the car he was leaving behind, the expensive new car his parent were sure to freak out about.

00000000

Chapter 4 I'm on a roll guys- lets hope my spark on inspiration doesn't die. It's seems like it's so slow to build up the back story but I promise I'm trying to find a way into the real point of this story. Thanks for fav-ing and reviewing. :)


	5. Yes Sir

Hey everyone. WOW it's been a couple months. Well to be honest, I just finished college and between finals, graduating, then turning 21 and going to Disneyland I've been super busy but I'm staying up as late as possible to get a new chapter to you all. THANKS so much for reviewing I appreciate all your comments and am doing my best to try and weave two time lines together. I have to ask that you forgive my spelling and grammar, I've had issues with that my whole life that haven't gone away.

When Sasuke got home he knew two things one that he was in major trouble and two that he was majorly wasted. He drew a deep breath swaying side to side, he already got the text from Haku that he was grounded for two weeks and his mom wasn't even as strict as his parents, they expected perfection and this was the first time he had done anything way off of that perfect road paved by his brother. He took one last look out into the night, it may be the last time he sees it as a free man. He opened the door and walked quietly through the hallway before stopping in the living room to see his father sitting in his throne, well it was a chair but Sasuke often thought it should be called a throne, it was way over the top for a reading chair and his father always looked like a king in it. His mother was pacing feverishly behind her husband. He cleared his throat to alert them that he was there. His parents looked up, his mother with relief and his father in agitation.

"Where on God's green Earth have you been!" His father stood and Sasuke faltered staring to sway back and forth.

"Um"

"Sasuke, What have I told you about starting sentences like that? Um makes you sound stupid talk with a higher IQ level" His father critiqued.

"Sorry sir, it's just that Haku and I wanted to celebrate the end of the year so he took me to this place..." Sasuke began.

"What place"

"A place to, party" he whispered the last word.

"Party? Have you been drinking!" His father shouted noticing Sasuke's inability to stand straight.

"Yes sir." He said looking away, he was starting to get a sickening feeling in his gut and he wasn't sure if it was nerves or the alcohol, or both.

"Oh God Sasuke!" His father began, "Do you know what could have happened to you"

"Yes Sir," He imagined his father meant he could have gotten hurt or molested or something of that sort.

"You could have lost your scholarships, you status as top student, your position as class president you could be kicked off your team, loose your respect in the school, and worst of all you could have embarrassed the family name. That is IF you had gotten caught which you should thank your lucky stars I didn't have to bail my own son out of jail. Oh the embarrassment that would have caused." His father shuttered at the idea, Sasuke only got a sickening feeling. THAT is what he cared about, not his safety but his position. He should have known better.

"I was never in this position with your brother" He said, back to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry father, it won't happen again" Sasuke said quietly.

"Damn right it won't you are grounded for the rest of the term, other than for your school events that you MUST attend you are to be here everyday after school doing your work, preparing for University and doing your chores, and less time around Haku, he is a terrible influence on you. You are not to leave this house, he can come over here AFTER you finish your school work. Is that clear" He looked to Sasuke.

"Yes Sir" he said still not looking up.

"Good, now go change out of those whore clothes, then get rid of them. I don't want anyone to see you dressed like such a slut" He said making Sasuke flinch at the comment.

"Yes Sir" He said one final time running back up the stair to his room. It was a little messy from his conversation with Haku earlier where he began throwing Sasuke's clothes around. He threw off his clothes and changed into his night shirt and some pants. Laying down on the bed he stifled a small cry, he had never been called a whore or slut by his father and to hear them in the same sentence really stung Sasuke but he didn't cry, Uchiha's didn't cry they withstood the pain no matter what and with grace. He felt so alone, his family didn't understand, his friend's were mostly superficial trying to gain reputations off his status but Naruto was different, he didn't care who Sasuke was, well more like he didn't care WHAT Sasuke was. He treated him like gold and listened to what he had to say and cared what he thought. It was the first time in his life Sasuke didn't feel utterly alone and now he'd never see Naruto again because his father would never approve. Plus he didn't get his number or anything he would just have to remember Naruto in his dreams, because that was the only universe in which they could be together. Sasuke thought of those deep blue eyes as he drifted to dreamland.

"SASUKE" His father yelled the next morning. Sasuke jumped then grabbed his throbbing head. His first real hangover and he had to be awakened at, he looked to the clock 6 AM to his father yelling. He stumbled out of the bed, tripping over his shoes from last night as he ran to his father's voice.

"Yes Sir" He said quietly hoping his father would take pity on his hangover- not happening. "Where the FUCK is your car" He jumped again grabbing his head.

"It's- It's-It's" He stammered

"It's WHAT" He was red with fury and the vein in his forehead started to pop out.

"Um- I mean- It must be at the club" Sasuke tried to think, he remembered most everything about last night except where the car was.

"The CLUB? You say that too casually Sasuke." His father shook until his wife came from the kitchen to sooth him.

"Which club Sasuke" His mother asked smoothly.

"Club- One. No. Three. No. Ten. No" he tried to remember.

"Nine. Club Nine." His father asked in a alert tone.

Sasuke snapped his fingers, "Nine, that was it" He said.

"You went to Club Nine." His father said, and Sasuke could have sworn he sounded a little more worried than angry.

"Yes Sir" Sasuke looked away in shame. His father cleared his throat and huffed.

"No wonder you got in, looking like the slut-trash that go in there" He said turning his back to Sasuke, he must not be worried, it was a trick his hurting mind played on him. His hurting heart ached a little more with another harsh remark.

"Whatever, go get your car and come RIGHT back home. And no socializing with anyone from that club. Understand?"

"Yes Sir" Sasuke said but his father ha already slammed the door.

"Do you need a ride to the club Sasuke?" His mother asked heading to the kitchen.

"No mother, It's alright, I think I'll take my bike, I should enjoy the outside world while I still can" He said but his mother was back in the kitchen. Sasuke sighed, he was used to nobody really listening.

As he biked to the address of the club Sasuke thought abut his parents. He loved them dearly but he felt so unloved in return. His father treated him more as a prize pig to show off and would cook if he became unprize-worthy. His mother also held high standards for her son, they wanted him to be perfect but they only cared about appearances. He remembered a conversation he had with Sakura about his parent after he came out of the closest...well more like he was outed by competition for class president, his opponent thought him being gay would hurt his credibility but it only made most people like him more, girls wanted to be his hag and guys were less worried he'd steal their girls.

_"__I can't believe your parents are so chill with having a gay son" The pinkette said fixing her makeup in the mirror of Sasuke's big hollywood diva style sunglasses, a habit he found extremely annoying he'd almost stop wearing them except he looked good and his eyes were sensitive to the sun. _

_"It's hard to believe, I know. It was so weird after word got around and I got home, I felt I was going to puke but my dad said it was totally cool and it was 'perfect for his image' when he finally decides to run for commissioner next year. Having a perfect straight son and a perfect gay son would appeal to voters of all types." He said nearly word for word._

Sasuke tried remembering that feeling of being accepted. The thought that his dad thought he was the perfect gay son had blinded him to how awful that really sounded. His parents didn't care about him as long as he was perfect. When he thought about it really it wasn't the ideal reason to be accepted by his family but hey it could have been so much used his pent up energy to bike faster and before he knew it he was at Club Nine. It was abandoned of the patrons he saw last night and a small glimmer of hope to see Naruto again died. He did say he had many businesses why would he be at a night club during the day anyway. He got the spare keys out of his pocket, that was another thing his dad would be mad about, he would have to get another key to the Bentley made which was a hassle.

As he made his way to where he parked his car he noticed the lot was empty, complete empty. No cars. Not one. E-M-P-T-Y. His heart raced as he imagined his dad's reaction to his car being stolen. He started to have a panic attack before he heard a voice.

"Hey KID" Sasuke spun around quickly grabbing the mace that was attached to his keys something Haku had thought he needed "With an ass like his"

"Hey calm down kid it's me" It was the brunette boy from last night. Sasuke tried to remember his name but he was drawing a blank.

"Kiba." The boy said.

"Sorry Kiba" Sasuke said putting the keys back into his pocket.

"It's fine we didn't really speak much last night" Kiba looked the boy up and down now that they were in the sun and both sober, Kiba thought he was cute but not enough to say anything, least he loose his little friend downstairs is the boss found out he flirted with him.

"Where is my car" Sasuke asked as Kiba stopped eyeing him up and down.

"Oh yeah that, boss sent me to bring you to it" He said waving Sasuke over to him.

"Bring me to it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Boss said not to leave it in the parking lot because sometimes crazy crack heads who don't know who boss is try to jack cars during the day when nobody is here, especially a pretty expensive car like yours wouldn't make it an hour in the sun" He explained. It sounded pretty reasonable to Sasuke who eyed him with caution.

"Then where is it?" He asked.

"It's at the bosses house" He said.

"How" Sasuke questioned.

"You were pretty drunk dropped your keys on the way out, look are you coming or not cause boss doesn't like to be kept waiting." Kiba said walking away.

"Coming, but I'm really not supposed to be talking to anyone. I'm in a lot of trouble from my family." Sasuke said catching up to him. They made their way to a black SUV, it was huge. Kiba opened Sasuke's door and held out a hand to help him climb in. Sasuke accepted the hand, he couldn't help that he was a little on the vertically challenged side and this thing was like a house to him.

"Trouble with your family?" Kiba laughed shutting Sasuke's door. "You really are just a kid." He said getting in the driver's seat. Sasuke blushed and looked down, it was embarrassing to be a kid next to these MEN.

"Don't look so down, I was only yanking your chain" Kiba drove off incredibly fast.

"Oh haha" He tried to sound ok but realizing he just got into a car with a stranger just hit him and he looked out the window to see where they were heading.

"Ahh look kid I hate to say this but you're going to have to cover your head with that pillow case in the back" He said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Well, you see the boss's place is kinda private so that nobody can get the sneak on him. If everyone knew where he lived he wouldn't live so long, you see?"

"And I can't be trusted?" Sasuke asked.

"No I didn't say that don't go telling him I did, it's just that it's his rules and incase you haven't noticed when boss says something you do it you know?" Kiba tried to explain, he didn't need to piss off Naruto's special friend, that was a one way ticket to lunch with "da fishes"

"Ok, I guess I don't want him to be mad at us" He said.

'Yeah you have no idea kid' Kiba thought to himself.

They drove in silence for awhile, Sasuke counted the seconds and the turns, he was a smart guy if he was kidnapped and had to run he'd be able to figure out how to get back, it was simple math.

When they finally reached the place they were meant to be Kiba got out of the car opening Sasuke's side and pulling him out like a small child. He then lead Sasuke from what Sasuke assumed to be the garage up stairs down halls and up more stairs, by his calculations this place was huge. Kiba stopped him in front of a door and knocked three times before he heard a 'come in' from the other side. The door squeaked open and Kiba lead him in. The room smelled of lavender and it soothed his nerves.

"I brought you the kid" Kiba said.

"I see that." He shivered as he heard the luscious voice of the blonde man. "The question is why does he have that covering his face"

"But, It's your rule boss" Kiba said in an alert tone quickly moving to remove the bag off his head.

"That rule is for clients and everyone else, he isn't everyone else. He's special" Naruto said finishing slightly before the bag was removed, making him see the huge blush that was on Sasuke's face. He moved to hide it but Naruto was already in front of him moving his chin up to see Sasuke's face. He smiled a big toothy grin and rubbed his thumb over Sasuke's smooth milky skin. "Hey Baby."

OK That is it for now- I should probably get to bed I've been working on this for over two hours and it's now 3 AM...and now words are just becoming one huge line TIME TO SLEEP

So some people aren't really aware of how people get into abusive relationships, there are many factors but I tried to make a few of them obvious, feeling unloved mainly. People who turn into beaters pick up on that feeling that someone needs affection, they give it to them then once they fall hard the abuse starts coming and the person feels no one else can love them so they stay. Now for a disclaimer, that is not always the case, just in cases I've observed. There are so many factors and I'm trying to incorporate enough in to make the story believable (well as believable as possible for a fanfic about a mob boss and a high school student) I'm doing my best and I'll continue on the next chapter ASAP.


	6. Royal Flush

CHAPTER SIX!

Back to the present

Sasuke woke the next morning to cracks of light shinning through their blinds. He looked to the clock to see it was minutes before his alarm would go off which was one of the worst pranks life could play on you. He sat up slowly wincing at the post sex pain, it wasn't too bad. Naruto was gentle compared to most times. Sasuke couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, not that nice Naruto was bad, it was refreshing but there was obviously something wrong in the business, not that he should pry but his curiosity was peaked. Sasuke shut the alarm off after it's first beep and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

The warm shower was pleasant against his skin he enjoyed his morning showers, it was one of the only times he was in his own mind and completely at peace. He didn't stay in for very long, he had a schedule to keep to and a boyfriend to cook for. He finished washing the conditioner out of his hair shutting off the shower and stepping out. He quietly walked back into their bedroom where a peaceful Naruto slept, Sasuke smiled Naruto was so calm it made Sasuke think of all their early times together. He thought all about it as he dressed himself in tight black pants and a black V-neck shirt.

He crept downstairs and began cooking Naruto's breakfast the smell of bacon traveled up the stairs and into the nose of the blonde man, his stomach cried out in desire waking him from a great dream where he and Sasuke were making love on top of his piles of money, he had to remember that it would be an interesting experiment for later, for now he followed the smell of food downstairs where his beautiful boyfriend had his back to him, and that sexy ass.

He sat at the table watching Sasuke fix his breakfast, he was so sexy when he was doing his domestic duty.

When Sasuke turned around he jumped which made Naruto frown. "Sorry you startled me love, I didn't hear you" Sasuke set the plate down in front of him and Naruto put his hand in Sasuke's hair yanking him down into a lip smacking, passionate kiss which lasted nearly a minute before he let Sasuke go only far enough so Naruto could see his whole face, his hand traveled to Sasuke's cheek where he rubbed his thumb across his cheek, it was important to show Sasuke affection and to let him know he did good occasionally He smiled, he truly did love Sasuke even if sometimes he had a different way of showing it, he just blew up sometimes but he always made it up to him someway,

He had no idea what he'd ever do if Sasuke left him, which was why it was important to remind Sasuke who he belonged to and that if Naruto couldn't have him, nobody would, but that was his love.

"It smells good" He said letting go of Sasuke and allowing him to sit down with his tomato, He ate his breakfast, enjoying the taste of his bacon that his stomach thanked him for.

"We have to go out of town tomorrow" He said abruptly between bites of eggs.

"Work?" Sasuke asked casually taking a bite of his precious food.

"Yes, you'll be coming too, of course. I want you to bring that kimono that Lord Raikage gave you for your birthday this year. He and his wife will be coming with us to meet Lord Tsuchikage, we will be setting up a partnership to export some materials that are of the normally illegal variety." Naruto chuckled a bit, it was fun being above the law sometimes.

"Yes Love" Sasuke said in understanding, Lord Raikage wasn't his favorite person, he was a womanizing bastard who always called Sasuke Naruto's wife and treated him like a woman. Around Lord Raikage he was expected to wear kimono's a little makeup and keep his mouth shut unless spoken to, that was his view of women (and Sasuke); subservient half humans. Naruto didn't seem to mind his treatment, he thought it was sexy for Sasuke to be even more effeminate than his small frame and outward appearance already made him seem. It may have been what has been putting Naruto into a decent mood, seeing as he knows how much Sasuke doesn't like trips to see Lord Raikage.

"Pack our bags today and don't forget my business suit" Naruto said taking his last bite of food.

"Yes Love" He said getting up to put the dishes away. "What will you be doing today?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to meet with the boys, there has been an issue and I was to make sure it was taken care of" Naruto said heading back up the stairs to change.

Sasuke finished the dishes and followed Naruto upstairs so he could make the bed and begin packing. He headed in the door to getting dressed in a plain white T and some blue jeans. It was very casual for Naruto, they were his toss clothes, what he wore when he would be doing something usually involving blood. Sasuke flinched at the sight, they terrified him because it reminded Sasuke of the time he witnessed Naruto "taking care of someone" he shook his head, that had been the worst day of his life and he had never gotten over it.

"Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Yes l-love" Sasuke stammered backing up slowly as Naruto got closer to him, he stopped when his back hit the wall.

"I won't be back until late, don't bother making me dinner I'll eat at work" Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's chin making the smaller boy look up at him, he studied Sasuke's frightened face, it gave him a great feeling of power when people looked at him with fear. He brought Sasuke's lips to his as they shared a passionate kiss. Naruto pulled him closer and used his other hand to give Sasuke's ass a hard slap, making Sasuke yelp into the kiss, then a tight squeeze, making him moan. They broke apart and Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's body. "You know I love you right Baby?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes Love"

"And if you ever leave me?" Naruto asked, he didn't need to finish, he knew his outfit upset and frightened Sasuke greatly.

"I know Love" Sasuke said giving a weak smile before kissing Naruto's cheek and walking away to begin his work for the day. Naruto left and Sasuke began making the bed, trying not to think about the day he watched Naruto kill someone.

000000

THE PAST

"Hey Baby" Naruto smiled looking down on the seventeen year old in front of him, blush still painted across his face.

"Hello" Sasuke whispered.

"You may leave" Naruto looked up at Kiba who shrugged and walked out the door. Sasuke looked around the room, it was a romantic setting inside the bedroom candles were lit and rose petals laid across the king sized bed, covered in silk.

"What's the occasion?" Sasuke asked.

"We were so suddenly interrupted last night that I thought I might try and come back to where we left off" Naruto said one hand on Sasuke's back leading him towards the bed.

"I don't know" Sasuke said uncertainly, he had kissed him once, he wasn't so sure about getting into bed with him.

"No rush, we can just talk or whatever you want" Naruto sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him for Sasuke to sit, he did so feeling the soft comfort of the bed beneath him.

"Ok" Sasuke said looking into soft blue eyes. He then looked at Naruto's lips, he then touched his own trying to remember the kiss they shared hours earlier, it was so passionate, more than anything he had ever experienced, he wanted to see if it was the alcohol or if there really was a spark between them. Sasuke leaned forward placing his lips on Naruto's, Naruto quickly took control of the kiss sliding his tongue into Sasuke's mouth to explore. Sasuke hummed in compliance. Naruto pushed Sasuke softly back onto the bed and adjusted himself over him. He looked into dark eyes of innocence and it took all the power within him not to turn the boy over and fuck the innocence out of him.

"Just this" Sasuke said, it bugged Naruto to take orders from a kid but he knew pushing him so early wouldn't get Sasuke to do what he wanted, he knew he must play the soft and gentle approach for know, but he knew he'd have his way soon he always got what he wanted.

"Just this." Naruto promised kissing the boy for over an hour without going farther.

Sasuke looked at the time.

"Oh my God, I have to go" Sasuke said getting up trying to striaghten his clothes out, they scream I've been making out with someone.

"You just got here" Naruto said patiently sitting back on the bed, a serious case of blue balls starting.

"I know but I'm sort of grounded from last night and if my dad finds out I'll never see the light of day again." Sasuke panicked. "May I have my car back please?" Sasuke asked, big eyes blinking. Naruto groaned internally and got off the bed leading Sasuke down the halls of the place which was a lot bigger than Sasuke had initially hoped. He lead Sasuke to the grarage which had many types of sports cars, all of them Orange. Sasuke smirked,

"Orange is really your color" he said Naruto hummed in agreement leading Sasuke to his plain black car, it stuck out like a flamingo in a flock of pigeons, or more like the reverse. Sasuke unlocked the car and Naruto opened the door.

"Are you upset with me?" Sasuke asked.

"No Baby, it's just a little frustrating, I'm used to seeing more mature poeple who don't worry about what time they get home" the harshness of the comment strung at Sasuke's heart a little, he wanted to impress Naruto but he was right; Sasuke might be the most mature person at his school but compared to real world mature people that was hardly an accomplishment.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke began. "I'm not usually in this much trouble with my family, my dad is just stressed out because he's running for commissioner and if I get caught drinking and partying underage that's a bad scandal for him and I'm sorry if I'm not mature, I've never been with anyone before so I don't know how to act or what to do." Sasuke finished never looking Naruto in the eye, he was too ashamed.

Naruto was silent for a moment thinking about what Sasuke just said.

"Never been with anyone, that means you're a virgin?" He asked intrigued.

"Yes" He said quietly.

"Well why didn't you say so Baby, God that's sexy" Naruto said.

"It is?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're so pure and innocent and to think I could be your first, that's a special thing" Naruto said. "IF I play my cards right" He laughed and Sasuke chuckled along.

"Well you better get going before Daddy finds out" He remarked kissing Sasuke briefly. Sasuke nodded and got into his car driving out of the garage. Naruto waved until Sasuke's car was completely out of sight.

Naruto started texting Gaara to meet him down at the police station. "And _I_ better go pay Daddy a visit, time to play my cards."

00000000

OK, I was going to do a flash back to the day he watched Naruto kill someone but then my second storyline would be off balance. I'm trying to juggle between the two the best I can. Thanks for reviewing, more soon.


	7. Let's Make A Deal

CHAPTER 7

Down at the police station Naruto pulled up to a waiting Gaara who leaned against his blood red convertible.

"What are we doing here Nine?" The red headed boy asked.

"I have some business with someone here, and I need my scariest friend beside me" He smiled patting Gaara on the back.

"I doubt you'll need me to intimidate anyone here, every person with a badge knows who you are" Gaara responded.

"That's what I'm hoping for" Naruto responded walking into the double doors with his companion beside him. Officers who turned to look at the duo paused in disbelief, they had indeed recognized him but it was extremely rare for Naruto to come down himself instead of sending someone to pass along his message, if he had come down everyone was sure it was of the utmost importance. Naruto strolled up to the front desk casually, two young beat cops who were in front of him spilt like the red sea to let him pass them.

"I'll be with you in a moment" The young girl secretary behind the desk chewed her gum and didn't look up at Naruto, who waited patiently.

"Maria, don't keep this man waiting a moment longer!" A dark haired man called to her, she looked back at him with a sneer before looking up at the blond man. "Well Hello there handsome, what can I do for you today?" She said in a flirtatious tone.

"Maria, is it?" Naruto asked sweetly. "Your first week?" She nodded. "Congratulations, I need to see a Mr. Uchiha. If you would so kindly let him know he has a visitor that would be lovely." He said practically making her swoon at his gentleman like nature.

"I'm sorry sir but Captain is in a meeting with the mayor and told me not to let anyone see him, I can schedule you in for tomorrow" She said blinking big brown eyes.

"Oh the Mayor how wonderful, he's a close friend of mine." Naruto said trying to hide his irritation.

"Tell him that his Nine-o'clock is here" He smiled.

"But it's almost 3" She said confused.

"It's a joke he'll get it" Naruto said.

"Oh-kayyy Sir" She said utterly lost but got up and walked down the hall to let him know.

"I don't know why you are so nice to people sometimes, it's sickening how stupid she is" Gaara said.

"You catch more flies with honey than vinegar Gaara didn't you ever hear that?" He asked taking a lollipop from the round jar and popping one in his mouth.

"Besides," he began letting the treat stick out the side of his mouth. "I give people a chance to learn from their mistakes before they make them again. I'm not at nice the second time" He watched as Maria ran back to him.

"I am so sorry for my rudeness Mr. Uzumaki" She bowed in respect. "I am terribly sorry to have kept you waiting the Captain is more than happy to see you" She came back up and frantically showed Naruto the way. Naruto looked back at Gaara with a 'told you so' look. Gaara just smiled, it was hilarious to him to see people fear the boss; like ants to an ant eater.

"Mr. Uzumaki Captain Uchiha" Maria announced their arrival. In the large, tidy office sat Fugaku and the Mayor both stoic men with slight terror in the corners of their eyes.

"Can I get you anything Sir" Maria look to Naruto "Tea, water, coffee?" She asked

"Coffee Dear, my associate will have one as well" Maria bowed and left.

Fugaku stood besides the mayor who looked to him "If you need me to leave Sir I will" The mayor looked to Naruto who shook his head and started walking to the Captain's seat behind the desk.

"No no, you'll want to stay, this way I can kill two birds with one stone" He laughed at his own joke, Gaara smirked and the two other men chuckled nervously but stopped when Naruto did. There was a knock at the door and then Maria walked in.

"Your coffee Mr. Uzumaki" Maria said setting the cup near him and handed Gaara his on her way out.

"Naruto Uzumaki, to what do we owe the pleasure of your personal visit" Fugaku said as Naruto poured some sugar into his coffee. Naruto didn't make a move to answer until he took a sip of his drink. He looked at the desk to see a photo of the family, it had to be a few years old. He picked the photo up studying looked young, his mother beautiful, and his brother the same as Naruto remembered him in school.

"You see Captain I had the esteemed honor of meeting your son Sasuke last night" Naruto looked longingly into the small boys eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry if he caused your club any trouble, I understand he snuck in underage and I made sure to punish him" Fugaku said. The once confident man who would fear no one rambled, even though he was a man of power and fear, similar to Naruto he knew to fear the powerful man. One snap of his fingers and they would both be dead, it was wise to fear Naruto.

"No no no Captain, he was no trouble at all. Actually my security turned them away and I happened to be in the right place at the right time. He is quite enjoyable to be around, and that is why I am here" Naruto put the photo back and took another sip of the coffee.

"I have developed, let's say an attraction to your boy" Naruto looked the Captain right in the eyes, even in fear he held a brave face.

"I wish to see more of him, but as I gathered today he fears your disapproval more than anything" Naruto paused to casually look around. "And as he should, a boy like Sasuke needs to respect authority. It's a redeeming quality, nothing is more annoying to me than disrespect. So as his father and authoritarian I have come to you for help with him. Take a seat I have a proposition for you" Fugaku sat opposite of Naruto with as much dignity as possible.

"You Sir, are in a very valuable situation. As you very well know I control this city" Naruto looked to the mayor who couldn't even meet his gaze like Fugaku. "And the people in it, Now Captain, you are a smart man, it has gotten you this far in your career, and now you have the opportunity to have it take you all the way to the top. A man of your caliber deserves to go as high as his intelligence and contacts will take him. And I can make that happen. I hear you're running for commissioner?" He asked.

"Yes" He responded.

"Done. I can take you as far as you want to go, don't want to stop there? Senator? Governor? Judge? Anything your heart desires I can make happen like *SNAP* THAT" Naruto said, Fugaku had begun to relax.

"Now before you say anything you must also understand I am the kind of man who takes what I want no questions asked. This offer I'm giving you isn't a request, I will have Sasuke no matter what you say but seeing as how I can see in his eyes that he respects you more than he fears me, well, you can see that is a small factor. This offer is a courtesy. YOU do what I request you'll be apart of my family and I ALWAYS take care of family, right Gaara?" They looked to the red headed boy who nodded slowly and with no emotion.

"This is the kind of opportunity most people wait their whole lives for Captain, or should I say Commissioner?" Naruto smiled and opened up the floor to the older Uchiha who had a stern look on his face, he thought for a few moments before smirking.

"Mr. Uzumaki you have yourself a partnership" Fugaku said. "Why don't you take the scotch from my drawer and we drink to a finished deal."

"Wonderful choice, Mayor I trust you have no problem and will take care of this?" Naruto looked to the Mayor who nodded enthusiastically. "Good, you can go now, Commissioner Uchiha and I have some small details to work over." The mayor bowed and left excited to be in the clear.

"Lets toast to this wonderful partnership" Naruto poured a glass for him and Fugaku.

When Sasuke got home his mother was still doing busy work and hadn't even noticed he wasn't home yet. He sighed and went upstairs to call Haku and tell him what happened.

"NO WAY" Haku screamed after Sasuke filled him in. "And they were all Orange?"

"Yes!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Haku? Do you think I'm too immature for Naruto?" Sasuke asked uneasy.

"Immature? That depends on what you mean, I mean you ARE the smartest kid in the school and act more like an adult than most people, but in the romance department you're as virgin as freshly fallen snow" Sasuke thought for a moment.

"He did say that me being a virgin was sexy" Sasuke said.

"He would say that" Haku replied.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well boys at school, when they hear the word virgin they either think prude or they could care less what the person is they just want to fuck. But a guy like Naruto is older and wiser and thinks that virginity is a gift and giving it to someone is special." Haku surmised.

"Do you remember your first time?" Sasuke asked, he had forgotten due to the many many many men Haku had slept with.

"OF COURSE DUH" He yelled. "Zabuza, he was a senior when we were freshmen. I remember it so vividly, we had been texting and flirting so much and after the homecoming dance I brought him back home and we fucked, ahhh it was so amazing" Haku said reminiscing.

"Did it..." Sasuke started.

"Did it what?" Haku replied.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Of course it hurts at first, there is some blood then once the pain is over is feels amazing. We did different positions and things we had to have done it all night." Haku said.

"Well, I'm not as big of a whore as you, I don't think I could go all night" Sasuke said.

"You never know Sasuke, once you get a taste even the most innocent school girl can become a major slut for the big D"

"I'm not a slut for the D, I like Naruto but I've only known him like 20 hours I can't say I love him and would jump into bed with him and let him screw my brains out"

"Sasuke get over yourself, love is overrated, once you leave for college you probably won't even see Naruto again. Just have fun with him, loose your V card, learn some stuff and leave and try it on other guys." Haku said.

"But I want my first time to be special" Sasuke said.

"Everybody does, but it's not like the movies or anything, it's just fucking when you think about it, straight up fucking and whether it's your first or fiftieth it's all the same, other than the person. If you like Naruto I say loose it to him, that way you'll always remember him, but don't go expecting it to be some super big event that when he penetrates you balloons come down from the ceiling then confetti canons go off." Haku said.

"Hmm, I was more expecting confetti canons THEN balloons" Sasuke said.

"Haha you're fricking hilarious" Haku mocked. Sasuke heard the door downstairs open and his father's voice.

"I have to go Haku my father is home and I don't want him thinking we're planning to sneak out again tonight." Sasuke said.

"Ok see you at school tomorrow" Haku said before hanging up.

"SASUKE" He heard his father call up the stairs.

"Coming" He called back jumping off the bed then heading downstairs. He ran as fast as he could until he was right in front of his father. Fugaku looked into his son's eyes and saw the fear and respect in his awaiting boy's eyes.

"I heard from the grape vine you made quite the impression on Mr. Uzumaki last night" His father said sitting in his chair, ushering Sasuke to sit on the couch.

"Father I can explain I am so-" His father brought a hand up to silence him.

"And I for one could not be any..." Sasuke looked down waiting for the scolding to arise. "Prouder." He finished. Sasuke looked up, almost tempted to put his finger in his ear to make sure he had heard right, but decided against it.

"I don't follow Sir" Sasuke said.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a well respected man of the community. He is a great benefactor to the town and especially the police departments. A man of his status being interested in you is a great honor and you should treat it as such" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, then again it was starting to sound like his couldn't be happier you're gay because it makes ME look better speech.

"Sir it was an accident to be honest I had no idea who he was" Sasuke said.

"Even better, a man of his wealth needs to be weary of gold digging tramps who only see him for his money. He has finally found someone of true character who can love him for him"

"Love is a pretty fast word Sir" Sasuke said.

"Don't be silly Sasuke, from what I heard he's told so many people how infatuated he is with you, your intelligence, your beauty, your nature. You are the perfect mate, your heart is true and he can see that. I can't see any other man being as perfect for you" He said taking out his cuban cigars and lighting one up.

"Don't go planning the wedding father, I've only just met him" Sasuke said.

"Let me tell you about the world Sasuke, it's a hard dark place and people will pretend to like you, use you, then crush you and take what bits of your soul they can carry. I am getting older son, and it is my greatest wish in this world to see you with someone like Naruto who would care for and love you to his best abilities. You deserve to be loved, and I want to leave this world knowing you are loved. Will you make sure that happens before I die? My boy" Sasuke's breath stopped, his father had always said "My boy" to his brother but never to him, it was an honor Sasuke wanted deeply and would now cherish.

"YES SIR Father" Sasuke said smiling as big as possible.

"Good now go get ready your mother will have dinner ready in a few minutes" Sasuke nodded and left to go wash up.

Fugaku took out his phone and called his new business partner to let him know the seeds have been planted into his son's mind. It was easy to get people to do what you wanted when you gave them what they needed, like approval from a distant father to his desperate son. He had never been prouder of the boy and he would take that pride all the way to the Hokage's front door steps, for if he did as instructed Konoha would have a new Hokage and it would finally be an Uchiha to rule.

0000000

OK to be honest this is part one in a so far 5,000 plus word chapter, I didn't want it to be one whole chapter so I'm splitting it up, I'm making some edits today so hopefully part two will be up in the next two days. These next two chapters are going to be the end of the back story so I can finally move on the the main part, I didn't realize when I started how much backstory info I needed so I'm sorry to all of you reading who are like "When is she going to get to the point." I will be done and moving on to the main storyline by the end of the week, PROMISE :D


	8. Yes Love

Thanks for waiting everyone. Here's a tiny taste of whats to come. I lost my word processor when my computer crashed and am now using notes to write this so some of the grammar and spelling might be off- sorry, I don't exactly know how to get it back hehe -_-"

00000000

The next day Sasuke woke up in an amazing mood. His father really did care for him and wanted him to be happy, it was just about everything he wanted in life and he hadn't even left for school to go for the goal his dad set for him yeas ago of becoming a high paying attorney and follow in the family tradition of law and justice. His father's pride would just grow more over the years, however, his father had far better plans he was scheming at that moment.

Sasuke hurried through his morning routine and jumped in his car to go pick up Haku and tell him of the amazing new development.

…

"He seriously said that?!" Haku exclaimed.

"Yup" Sasuke said gleaming with pride at the steering wheel.

"Your father… Fugaku said that?" Haku asked again.

"Yes the very same" Sasuke said again.

"Wow, your life is seriously taking a turn for the better Sasuke I'm so happy for you" Haku said.

"Thanks, all I have to do is finish up this year and I'll have the whole summer to spend with Naruto" He said.

"Well don't forget about US" Haku said. "This will be our last hurrah. Promis you won't back out of our plans to have an awesome summer together before we part ways"

"I promise don't get so dramatic" Sasuke joked.

Sasuke spent the rest of the day on cloud nine (no pun intended) and when it came to an end he expected to just go home and do his homework like usual; but when Sasuke stepped out of the school he saw a smoking hot Naruto in black jeans and a black leather jacket in front of a bright orange hot rod car smoking a cigarette. When he noticed Sasuke he reached into the front seat and pulled out a dozen roses. Handing them to the surprised boy. Sasuke hadn't even noticed the swarms of students who stopped at the sight of such a flashy car and a equally flashy older man handing Sasuke Uchiha roses. Sasuke was so swept up in the gesture that the hushed whispers of the student body rumor mill had no effect on him.

"Hey baby" Naruto smiled as the Uchiha blushed and took the roses. "Wow" Sasuke said "You didn't have to take any time out of your day for me" he said taking a big whiff of roses.

"No trouble baby, I was just thinking about you all day and I thought something, don't you have a promp-thing coming up?" Naruto asked giving a side glance that told the students to start moving.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Well, unless you have a date already, would let me take you?" Naruto asked, Sasuke could have even sworn he saw a small tint of red come to his cheeks but Naruto would never admit that.

"Yes" Sasuke said excitedly, he was over joyed that Naruto would even want to do a kid thing like prom.

"Great!" Naruto replied.

"What do you say I take you somewhere nice" Naruto asked.

"Ye-" Sasuke started but was interrupted by Haku "We have a project to work on" He interjected. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as Sasuke was turned away. "Oh yes I forgot; next time?" Sasuke asked with excitement, and no matter how annoyed Naruto was with the cock block he couldn't say no to that face. He leaned down to kiss him, much to the joy of some of Sasuke's fan girls watching nearby.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto said pulling away an inch.

"I'll be waiting-" Sasuke stopped awkwardly, he still couldn't think of anything sexy to call him, but when he looked into the blue eyes which held so much adoration for him he put it on the back burner for now.

Naruto kissed him again before heading back to his car and driving away. He had to find a way to get Haku out of his way.

Sasuke swooned in his car not even noticing how Haku was a little more silent than usual. He was too busy dreaming about how perfect prom will be.

"You know Sakura will be pissed right?" Haku said finally.

"About what?" Sasuke said innocently.

"You and he were going to prom together" He replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I just got swept up in the moment. Its fine she can find a real date easy." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but she's your friend who you promised to take to her prom" Haku argued.

"Oh god Haku calm down, I'll make it up to her. Its not like I was expecting anyone to ask me. Did you want me to just turn him down, this is the first person to take any interest in me." Sasuke retorted.

"Fine whatever" He said ending the argument.

0-0-0

The next few weeks passed quickly for Sasuke. Naruto would text him during school to see how he was then after school Naruto would be waiting on the front steps with gifts and kisses. The rumors around school really changed Sasuke's image, instead of seeing him as an awkward virgin, he was depicted as a bad boy with a taste for older men. Girls loved him all the more and he even got a few high fives from guys telling him to "get some".

Naruto would usually take him out to a fancy restaurant many of which he owned. They were so lavish and big, then they would usually end up making out back at Naruto's but they had yet to go all the way, much to Naruto's annoyance. He would get a serious case of blue balls and when Sasuke told him "no" he had to hold in how much he wanted to just slap him. Didn't he realize how important he was, that he was the type of man to make grown men cry? Naruto did not enjoy being told what to do from anyone. One night after a good make out session which left Naruto in a foul mood from his hurting groin, Sasuke took a deep breath.

"What's wrong" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"Nothing." Naruto answered curtly. It made Sasuke's stomach churn when he would get that tone, it usually meant he did something wrong, not that Naruto ever said it but it was the tone in his voice that made Sasuke want to fix it, to do better and please him. He cared about so much he didn't want him to be cross with him.

"I know you want to me to go farther, and I'm glad your willing to wait" He said straightening his outfit. Naruto didn't respond he just stared at the ceiling.

"But I want you to know…I'm ready" Sasuke finished. Naruto sat up immediately. "Really?" He crawled across the bed pulling Sasuke back down onto the bed and attacking his mouth viciously.

"Not tonight" Sasuke managed to say in between kisses.

"Hm?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready but I want it to be a special night, so I was thinking after prom. It'll be magical and I'll never forget it" He beamed. Naruto roughly grabbed the sheets below Sasuke who didn't seem to notice the rough gesture.

"O.K" Naruto said biting his tongue.

"I know it's not what you want to hear but let me tell you, the wait will be worth it." Sasuke said in his sexiest voice which sent a chill down Naruto's spine.

"How so?" He responded.

"We can do whatever you want, you can show me how to please you and we can do it all. night. long" He said putting emphasis on the last three words.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, he was overjoyed but collected as he leaned back down to plant kissing on the small boys collar bone and neck, making Sasuke moan.

"Baby I will rock your world." He said putting his knee in between Sasuke's legs and creating friction making Sasuke squirm.

He would defiantly rock the boys world. And he would make it unforgettable.

0-0-0

The weekend came so slowly to Naruto who thought he might actually explode from waiting so long, but the night came at last. The group was sitting in the living room, Sasuke, Haku &his latest squeeze a boy on the football team, and Sakura and her last minute date (since Sasuke had to go and get himself a date and totally ditch her.) Rock Lee. They all met at Sasuke's house to take pictures, Sasuke's mom and Haku's mom were going camera crazy as their babies got ready for the night of their lives. When the doorbell rang Sasuke shot up and ran to the door to greet his handsome boyfriend (or at least thats what Sasuke was calling him in his head.)

"Hey Baby" Naruto leaned down giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling out a rose to pin on Sasuke's lapel.

"Hi-" Sasuke replied awkwardly again before pulling him inside. When he made it to the living room Naruto looked over and saw Fugaku sitting patiently.

"This is my father" Sasuke introduced. Naruto extended his arm to the man "nice to meet you Sir" Naruto said calmly although the idea of calling anyone "Sir" made him want to punch a wall, he spit it out perfectly.

"You as well. I've heard nothing but great things." Fugaku said, shaking Naruto's hand, playing along that they had just met.

"Oh it is so wonderful to meet you!" Mikoto said in awe. She knew nothing of the true intentions of her husband, only that Naruto was an important man and to treat him with respect. Naruto smiled, she was beautiful like Sasuke, "you as well ma'am you have a beautiful home." Naruto smiled as she took pictures of her baby with his date. From the corner of his eye he could see Haku and Sakura with not so happy looks on their faces. It meant nothing to him, he was going to make this night perfect and wouldn't let those little sluts ruin tonight, in fact he had a plan to loosen their grip on HIS Sasuke.

"We better get going, We're taking my car, it'll be a tight fit but that's ok" Sasuke said interlacing his fingers with Naruto's.

"Don't be silly Baby, I got us a limo" Naruto said.

"A limo?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, when you told me you guys weren't getting a limo I thought, no way. You deserve nothing but the best." Naruto said as the two other boys with them stared in shock at the longest limo they had ever seen. They rush to it to check it out, dates in tow who were slightly less impressed.

"You didn't have to do that" Sasuke said leaning closer to Naruto.

"You wanted a memorable night, right?" he asked, making Sasuke blush at the memory of what that meant. He was going to make the night he lost his virginity the best night ever.

The ride there was filled with drinks and the guys asking Naruto about himself.

"What would make you want to go to a high school prom? Don't you have better adult things to do?" Haku's date asked. Naruto chuckled, " I have a lot of things I do but you only get one prom and I wanted Sasuke's to be special. Sasuke blushed and leaned closer into the blonde who had his arm around Sasuke's shoulder protectively.

"You two are so youthful and beautiful" Lee said.

"Lee, what did I say about the youth thing for tonight's" Sakura huffed and Lee smiled sheepishly, he had been in love with Skaura for so long he didn't want to ruin his chance of wooing her.

"What was your prom like" Haku's date asked.

"Well," Naruto started chuckling and scratching his head "I didn't go to my prom" He said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, secretly glad that he didn't have to hear about Naruto's date to his prom.

"Some family stuff happened and I needed to take care of things, I had to do real world problems and prom wasn't important compared to what I was doing" Naruto said in a way that made the topic off limits with his tone. The boys went to pouring champagne for their dates and Sasuke looked up at Naruto, the handsome man seemed lost in thought.

"I'm glad you're going to share my prom with me" he whispered causing Naruto to bring his focus back to Sasuke.

"Anything for you baby" he said bringing Sasuke in to kiss him.

When they pulled away Naruto could feel the looks from his friends but made no action to acknowledge them.

The limo arrived and the group made their way inside, it was beautiful. A night under the stars was the theme and they danced and took photos and laughed all night. Sasuke never left Naruto's side, if he were to wander Naruto would pull him right back to his side. It was the most fun Sasuke had in a long time.

When the dance started to slow down and only slow songs were playing Naruto and Sasuke stayed on the dance floor slow dancing to every song. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close, Sasuke could hear Naruto's heart beat in his ear, so calming and natural.

When it was time to crown the king and queen the crowd gathered in.

"Let's go" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Right now?" He replied.

"Mmhm" he said leading Sasuke out of the building and back into the limo where a heavy make out and petting session began.

Naruto pinned Sasuke to the seats below him and attacked his neck with love bites and licks. His arms roamed the smaller body until the reached back to squeeze Sasuke's ass. Sasuke moaned and groaned below him bucking up to meet his crotch with Naruto's, who was already hard as a rock. He was too enthralled with what was happening to notice Naruto took his phone from his back pocket.

Naruto lifted Sasuke with just his right arm while this left was planted firm into the seats. They kissed frantically and passionately until the limo came to a complete stop.

The window separating the back from the driver opened to reveal the shark man that scared Sasuke to no end. "We're here boss" he said laughing silently at the sight in the rear view mirror of his boss dry humping the little twerp the had met the same night at Naruto.

Naruto said nothing as he opened the door and ripped Sasuke out of the car. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and his legs around his torso as the blonde carried him into his house, navigating the halls until they reached the room where they had made out every meeting. Naruto opened the door bringing them both inside, stopping his ministrations and placing Sasuke down, Sasuke made a noise of complaint but when he looked at the room his jaw dropped, candles lit the entire room and the bed was covered in rose petals that lead to a trail to the door.

"Wow" was all Sasuke could say. Naruto took his hand in his and lead him to the bed carefully laying him back onto the petals. He turned for only a moment to turn on the music player beside the bed which played a soft romantic song. Sasuke's breath quickened as he realized they were about to do it. Naruto pulled off Sasuke's clothes off and threw them on the floor.

When they were both down to their boxers Naruto returned to kissing Sasuke viciously. Sasuke's breath hitch as roaming hands found their way to Sasuke's nipples, playing with them until Naruto's mouth followed, licking and sucking until he left hickies trailing down Sasuke's milky skin. Sasuke was just laying back enjoying himself as Naruto's hand slipped into his boxers and started pumping his cock. Sasuke began panting as Naruto began jerking him off while kissing his neck. Naruto reached over to the side table where a tiny bottle of lube was sitting. He coated his fingers in the sticky substance and began placing one finger inside Sasuke. Sasuke grimaced and squirmed uncomfortably under Naruto. "Stay still!" He demanded, making Sasuke jump. Sasuke did his best to stay still and began biting his lip when the second finger went in. Naruto put a third and forth finger in at which point Sasuke had to bite the back of his hand to keep from screaming.

When he pulled his fingers out Sasuke was relieved for a minor moment until he saw Naruto pull out his dick, it was huge, not that Sasuke had seen many dicks in person but in preparation for this night he had watched a lot of porn and it was bigger than porn dick which should be the best of the best for their profession.

He watched Naruto coat it in lube and line it up with Sasuke's ass. Naruto brought his mouth to meet Sasuke's and began once again kissing him harshly until he pushed into Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened and watered as he screamed into the kiss. Naruto stopped momentarily watching Sasuke's face twist in pain.

Naruto went back to kissing his neck licking up to his ear "You are doing so good baby" he encouraged, giving Sasuke's ear a lick. The encouragement boosted Sasuke to work through the pain, to please Naruto. He nodded for him to continue despite the pain he put on a strong face and let Naruto speed up.

It was almost too much, just as he had thought about stopping Naruto he felt a surge of pleasure wave through him, his silence ended and screams of pleasure filled the room as he began bucking into Naruto with force.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto, scratching at his back as he continued to get pounded by a sweaty tanned body.

"Mm fuck baby you're so tight" Naruto moaned into Sasuke's ear.

"Fuck me harder" Sasuke begged, which was very Un-Uchiha like of him but at the moment he wasn't an Uchiha, he was just Sasuke getting pounded by his sexy as hell boyfriend.

"Fucking A, you're so goddamn sexy" Naruto replied.

They went at it like animals in heat until Naruto came with a grunt and filled Sasuke with his hot essence. Sasuke came moments later and screamed Naruto's name.

The two laid side by side catching their breath. Sasuke was in heaven, he had never felt so much pleasure before.

Naruto turned on his side to watch Sasuke, his soft milky body wet with sweat, his chest heaving up and down and his eyes closed as he licked his lips.

"So" Naruto began. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head towards Naruto.

"That was amazing" Sasuke said.

"I'm glad you thought so" Naruto said running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Let's do it again" Sasuke said abruptly. Naruto paused looking confused, Sasuke was clearly hurting from their last act and he was ready to go already?

"Your sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you made it special for me, now it's my turn to please you" he said sitting up painfully and maneuvered his way until his mouth was at Naruto's cock. Naruto couldn't believe it, Sasuke wasn't just beautiful and sweet, he was sexy and willing to please him he knew at that moment how perfect Sasuke was for him and he knew that nobody would ever have him.

0-0-0

The next day Sasuke woke up in a world of hurt, maybe actually doing it "all night long" wasn't his best idea but the pleasure he experienced was worth all the pain, and he was glad he was able to satisfy his man in return, Naruto seemed more than pleased when Sasuke sucked him off and let Naruto do him over and over.

Sasuke tried to move but he noticed that Naruto's arms were tightly gripping him. Sasuke smiled and allowed the man to hold him tightly, it made him feel so loved.

When Naruto woke half an hour later he felt that Sasuke was awake.

"Morning baby" he said kissing The nape of Sasuke's neck.

"Morning" Sasuke said flipping over to see Naruto's face. The man before him put his hand on Sasuke's cheek watching the other lean into the touch.

"I have to go soon" Sasuke said after a few moments.

"No, stay with me" Naruto replied pulling Sasukr towards him.

They stayed locked in each other's arms for another hour before Sasuke got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked sharply.

"To take a shower. I'm covered in cum and blood" Sasuke said, he had been much more concerned last night when he noticed the blood, thinking he was hurt and should go to the hospital. Naruto had laughed and told him that's what happens your first time and how funny it was that Sasuke didn't know that.

"I'll come with you" Naruto said getting out of bed, Sasuke thought it was a bit strange to follow him into the shower but that's probably just what people who have sex do, he thought. It's not like he hadn't seen him naked.

In the shower Naruto had his hands all over Sasuke, lathering his hair despite Sasuke's protests. They had a quicky in the shower before going downstairs for brunch, the whole time Sasuke was there Naruto never let him out of his sight. When they returned upstairs for Sasuke to change out of the big shirt Naruto gave him to wear Naruto watched him carefully, he watched Sasuke pull on his pants and his shirt, handing back the shirt Naruto loaned him.

"I don't want you to leave" He said.

"I know, but my parents are probably worried and I have to finish my speech for graduation. You'll be there right?" Sasuke beamed up at him.

"Of course" he replied stiffly, in that tone that told Sasuke he did something wrong.

"I'll come over tomorrow and we can do whatever you want" Sasuke tried.

"I have a business meeting tomorrow" he said turning away from Sasuke to fix his hair in the mirror, it wasn't had, he had a purposefully messy look that just hand to have him run his fingers through his hair.

"Oh" Sasuke faltered, these business meetings happened from time to time. A man of Naruto's status who owned many places had to keep up with it, Sasuke wasn't his only priority.

"I guess I can stay longer then" Sasuke answered, his parents would understand they love Naruto. Naruto's attitude picked up and he rewarded Sasuke's change of heart with another passionate kiss.

0-0-0

Sasuke tried one more time to leave but Naruto found a way to guilt him back into bed, it wasn't until Naruto was the one who decided he should go that they left.

The ride was quiet. Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto how he felt, he was so nervous to be rejected that he just stayed anxiously quiet, even his hand, which Naruto held while driving, was sweaty. When they finally got to Sasuke's house Naruto cut the engine and unbuckled his seat belt, Sasuke stayed seated, he had learned over the weeks that Naruto loved opening doors for him, to the point where he'd get slightly cross if Sasuke didn't let him. He didn't fight it, it was sweet that Naruto wanted to do everything of him.

When they got to the front door Naruto pulled Sasuke's head and kissed him roughly, so he didn't seem to notice Naruto slipping his cell phone into his pocket. "I'll see you later baby." Naruto said backing away and starting to walk back to his car.

"I love you" Sasuke spit out, making Naruto stop in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" Naruto said turning and walking back to Sasuke.

"I I- Love you" he repeated softly looking down. He wanted to shrink away under Naruto's gaze.

some time passed as Naruto watched Sasuke shift uncomfortably waiting to hear something back.

"I'm sorry you don't have to say it back I-" Sasuke started but he was cut when Naruto put his finger to Sasuke's lips.

"Don't say anything you don't mean" Naruto said darkly pulling his finger away. "I take love seriously, it's not something you can say and walk away" Naruto warned.

"No, I mean it. I love you." Sasuke shook in fear, what if Naruto didn't love him back.

Naruto looked at the smaller cowering boy before him and knew that he was hooked.

"I love you too baby" Naruto said leaning down to kiss Sasuke's lips softly.

"I'm going home text me in an hour" Naruto said petting Sasuke's hair lovingly.

"Yes-love" Sasuke said which made Naruto smile a big smile at him.

00000

There it is, something to forward the story a bit, it's slightly different than the one that got lost….I'll never get over how dumb it was not to back it up.

The seeds of an abusive relationship are starting to pop out. I'll work on the next chapter ASAP

Until next time

KUU


	9. To be loved

Sasuke was over the moon as he made his way upstairs, he felt every step was dancing on a cloud. He almost couldn't contain the joy in his heart.

"How was prom dear?" He heard his mother say as she was about to pass him in the hall.

"It was great mother. It was the greatest night of my life" He said making his war to his room, opening the door.

"That's good dear. By the way your aunt called me this morning, Haku was quite upset but didn't tell her why; you should give him a call." She suggested walking down the stairs.

Sasuke face palmed, how could he forget Haku! He had left them at the dance with no ride home or any notice that he was leaving. Sasuke felt around for his phone taking it out of his pocket to call Haku.

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked.

"Haku I-" Sasuke began

"Save it." He said sobering quickly. "I can't believe you ditched us there. We were worried about you and looked all over, by the time we realized you were gone and took our ride it was too late everyone else with space for us left. We had to call Lee's dad to come pick us up, we waited for over an hour and a half outside in the cold then guess what fucking happened, it RAINED Sasuke! I'm sick, Sakura is sick. Why didn't you answer your fucking phone?"

"My phone didn't ring I swear and I had it on all night in case my parents called me" He explained. "That's not the point, I called to apologize Haku! I'm sorry"

"Well it's a little late now Sasuke. Fuck off, better yet go fuck your boyfriend" Haku said with a sour tone before ending the call. Sasuke stared at the phone for a minute, he and Haku had fights before but always made up soon, hopeful he just needed some time before realizing it was an honest mistake, it wasn't like he did anything too bad just ditching his closest friends for his new boyfriend...ok that was kind of a dick move but it was an honest mistake Haku had to see that. Sasuke went to dial Sakura to apologize but felt it might be best to do it in person to see how sincere he was. Sasuke ran downstairs and started making soup for his friend. When he finished he got in his car and drove to Sakura's house on the other side of town. When he knocked her mother answered the door.

"Oh Sasuke how good to see you sweet heart, Sakura isn't feeling too well" She explained.

"I know. I just brought her some soup and hoped I could talk to her for a minute" He said.

"oh aren't you such a good friend, come on in" She moved aside to let him in. Down the hall Sasuke knocked on her door.

"Come in" She called out before coughing. Sasuke opened the door slowly peeking in.

"Hi" He said.

"Oh God it's you" She said, her face portraying distain.

"I brought you soup" He said holding up the bag.

"I have soup" She said.

"Look Sakura I'm sorry." He said sitting the bag down and sitting on the edge of her bed. "I shouldn't have left without telling you guys" He continued.

"Sasuke you still don't get it." She said. "It wasn't that you left without telling us, yeah that was a major dick move and you left us with no ride but the main fact is you left us. Prom was supposed to be our night as friends to have fun before we leave for college and you made it about you and Naruto. Ever since you started seeing him you've been a bad friend. First you ditch me as your date when we've been planning this since last summer then in the past few weeks you've ditched us every day, you're always on your phone with Naruto, if you're texting him you don't pay any attention to us and if we come over you're always talking on the phone with him, and that's just when we get to see you. You've phased us out and Naruto has taken over." She explained harshly. "Everything you talk about is 'Naruto did this for me' or 'Naruto took me here' or 'Naruto says..' it's fucking annoying."

"That's not fair" Sasuke said standing up. "Whenever you and Haku get boyfriends all you do is talk about them then when they dump you all you do is cry over them and I have to listen. I've been a good friend and have dealt with you two fucking every guy in the school without judgement then when it's my turn and I find someone who loves me you guys have to make me feel guilty. I'm sorry I left you guys with no ride, but I'm not sorry that I had a good time and spent it with Naruto. You guys have had me for years now it's his turn and you don't even seem to care that I'm in love, that's so selfish." He yelled.

"Love? You think he loves you? He's using you Sasuke. He shows you a little too much attention and you come down with a case of Little Mermaid syndrome, your whole life revolves around him and you don't care about your family and friends just that you get the guy. He is straight up using you because he can see how...how"

"How what?"

"How easy you are, all he had to do was shower you with gifts and affection and you fell for him like a love sick puppy, you can practically feel the smell of needy on you. Your dad never showed you affection so the first man to say he loves you and you fall for it like a sucker." She said unapologetically "I didn't want to say this but Haku and I have been talking and you've gone off the deep in. Your need to be loved has you so wrapped around his finger you don't see how desperate you look"

"I didn't even want anything to do with him when we first met, you and Haku were the ones who pushed us together!" He shouted.

"To get into the club, not to fall in love with him like an idiot"

"Well sorry I'm not a huge whore like the two of you." Sasuke said covering his mouth, he didn't mean too say that but in his heart he felt like it was true. "I love him and he loves me and you should be happy for me." He said tears gathering in his eyes.

"Sorry Sasuke but I can't be happy for you. He is using you he doesn't love you. If you want to still be friends you have to decide US or HIM" Sakura said firmly.

"I'm leaving." He said running out of the room and past Sakura's mother in the hall.

In his car Sasuke started crying, why didn't they think Naruto loved him. Why would they make him feel so unworthy of love, Sasuke deserved love didn't he? He deserved to be happy. Sasuke wiped his tears and started his car to go back home. None of this made any sense to him but if they felt that way he needed to do some soul searching.

On the other side of the street Kiba sat parked in his car. He watched the raven haired boy cry and drive off before calling his boss.

"Hey Boss" Kiba said when the phone stopped ringing. "Everything is going according to plan." He finished.

"Good, now for the next phase of the plan." Naruto said.

"Boss I have to ask why would you go through this much trouble for this one kid." Kiba said cautiously.

"Because I want him and I get what I want, no matter the cost." Naruto said hanging up. Kiba shrugged and drove away.

Sasuke drove to Naruto's home, when he got to the door he stopped, what if Naruto didn't want to see him like this, he was a hot mess of tears and teenage emotional drama. He stood at the door thinking before trying to turn around, before he even made it off the front step the door opened behind him.

"Hey Baby what's up?" Naruto said casually.

"I'm sorry to bother you" Sasuke started his voice cracking.

"What's the matter baby?" Naruto said sympathetically bringing Sasuke to his chest and held him which made tears fall down Sasuke's face.

"I got into a pretty bad fight with Haku and Sakura and I'm just really upset. They are mad I left them at prom to be with you" Sasuke said taking a deep breath "And they are mad about how much time we've been spending together." Sasuke couldn't hold back much more, he started crying brought Sasuke inside and sat him on the couch while he went into the kitchen to make tea.

"They said you don't love me and that you're only with me because I'm desperate for affection and I'm easy. Then she said I need to..." Sasuke stopped.

"Need to what?" Naruto asked wiping Sasuke's tears away.

"I need to pick between you and them" Sasuke whispered solemnly.

"Wow. Just wow. Don't you see what is happening Sasuke?" Naruto said as Sasuke sipped his tea.

"What?"

"They're jealous of us. They want what we have and if they can't find someone to be happy with then they don't want you to be happy either."

"But they can get any guy, they're always with someone" Sasuke said.

"And from what you told me they don't last, you were the lonely one in the group always the bridesmaid but never the bride it seems. They were so used to you being the lonely one that they can't handle the fact that you're the one in a successful relationship. YOU have love and they don't, now they want to take that from you. If you want to pick them over me, I understand, they're your friends but they don't seem to be acting that way when you need them most, after all you've done for them and after everything you stood by them and now they won't stand by you? Doesn't seem right to me." Naruto said pulling away from Sasuke.

Sasuke sat in thought, it did seem to make more sense why they would so suddenly act like this after everything they've been through. He thought about Naruto and how he always listened to him and didn't judge him for being nerdy or a virgin or any of the other weird things that Haku and Sakura always said he 'needed' to change.

"I pick you" Sasuke said finally moving closer until Naruto put his arm around him. They stayed like that until Sasuke fell asleep. When he was sure he was out Naruto went into the next room and took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a new contact.

"Hello" the voice answered sadly.

"Hello Sakura. I just wanted to say you did very well, he really believes you'd make him choose." Naruto looked into the living room where Sasuke was sleeping.

"And he did, he did exactly as I predicted" Naruto said triumphantly.

"And you'll leave my family alone." Sakura whispered sadly.

"Oh yes yes" He said. "Tell Haku he's safe as well" Naruto said before hanging up.

Yes things were going exactly to plan. The way to get rid of two blocks in the road is the move them yourself.

Sasuke didn't speak to Sakura and Haku at school that last week, he was busy with planning for graduation that weekend. He spent all his free time with Naruto who drove him to and from school. They spent all their free time together and Sasuke was happy for the most part. When graduation day came Naruto was standing right next to his family waving as Sasuke gave his speech about life and how to move forward you mustn't look back, you take what ice gives you and you make it your own. It was a touching speech, when he looked out to the crowd of students even Haku and Sakura seemed to be moved, but they didn't smile at him like the others did, they wanted him to make a choice and he did. Love was the right choice, he needed to be surrounded with people who loved and supported him always.

After the ceremony Sauke went home with Naruto and his parents, when they got there a car was parked in the drive way. Sasuke became excited and bolted from the car running inside to see a familiar face waiting right by the door.

"ITACHI" Sasuke yelled and jumped into his brother's waiting arms.

000000

OK next chapter. I'm not in love with it but I just gotta keep moving forward.

Question answering time!

Chiko92: I haven't fully decided what Sasuke and Naruto's plans are for the future I have a few paths this could go down but I have one that's a little more elaborate that might make people happier for the outcome and Itachi will be playing a bigger role in the present chapters if I take the more elaborate route.

Thanks for your questions I'm happy to answer them!

The main plan isn't to end this story soon, I can't say if it'll be 20 chapters more or 50 but I have a lot planned for Sasuke and Naruto besides the main plot of will Sasuke and Naruto stay together or not I have a plan (plans may change) to have smaller things happen in between. My main goal at this point is to end the past catching up which if I'm lucky will be the end of the next chapter where we see how this relationship got to the point it is now.


	10. When good love goes bad

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled and jumped into his brother's waiting arms.

"I can't believe you're here!" He said.

"Of course I'm here. I was at your graduation too, I just wanted to stay hidden and surprise you I wouldn't miss this for anything." Itachi said laughing as his little brother squeezed him tightly. Itachi was a busy man working as a undercover detective in a drug task force. They stayed there hugging until they heard a gruff clearing of the throat their father was standing behind them.

"Father" Itachi acknowledge letting go of his brother.

"Oh Itachi it is so good to see you!" His mother said coming in to give him a hug. "You look so handsome oh both my boys together again." She said pulling out her camera to take a picture.

"Good to see you too mother" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. When Itachi looked up he saw Naruto standing in the doorway, his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he collected himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Itachi said extending his hand. "It's been a long time" He said as Naruto extended his own hand to shake with Itachi. "It has, you look exactly the same, a bit taller maybe but still the same" He laughed.

"I am a bit curious as to what you're doing here" Itachi said.

"He's our guest Itachi show some respect" His father said.

Naruto chuckled. "I guess nobody told you, that's ok. I was invited by Sasuke." Itachi turned to see his brother blush slightly as Naruto walked over to his little brother and place his arm around his shoulders pulling him in close. "We're dating" Sasuke said excitedly finally glad his brother could see how happy he was.

Itachi said nothing nor did his face move in the slightest. He watched silent as his brother hugged the older blonde man as said blonde placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I see. I must say I'm a bit surprised. How did the two of you cross paths?" Itachi said leaning against the wall.

"We met at one of my establishments the second I saw him I knew he was special." Naruto said tightening his grip on Sasuke.

"I see." Was all Itachi said he could tell his brother wanted to know what he thought but it was Sasuke's special day and he would not be the one to ruin it for him.

"It's good to see my brother smile" Was all he said, he looked to his father as Sasuke and Naruto turned away to set his cap and gown down in the next room.

"And you're ok with this?" Itachi said quietly to his father.

"Don't make a fuss Itachi we can discuss this later." Fugaku said turning away from his eldest son.

They spent the rest of the day celebrating, when Naruto announced he was leaving Itachi watched his brother kiss the older man he felt his gut twist.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto said "text me" he finished closing the door and heading home.

"Sasuke why aren't your friends here?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stiffened, it was still too soon to talk about.

"We had a falling out." He said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi patted his brother's back.

"But you're back so it's ok!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"I can only stay a couple of days, I have to go back to work soon." Itachi said.

"That's ok as long as we spend it together." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke went to bed after spending hours talking with Itachi. Once he was alone Itachi went to his father's study where the man sat at his desk reading.

"How could you let him near Sasuke." Itachi asked angrily, shutting the door behind him.

"Sasuke is almost a legal adult he can do as he pleases" His father said not looking up.

"But he also does as YOU please, so why is he dating Konoha's most dangerous man. That-that man could kill him." Itachi slammed his hands down on the table getting his father's attention.

"He won't. He loves Sasuke, and Sasuke loves him. Don't you want your brother to be happy and loved."His father said.

"He has a crush, he shouldn't be with someone like that, he should be with someone who can take care of him." Itachi replied.

"And he is. Naruto could give Sasuke anything he needs, anything he wants, anything at all."

"Love is getting things it's being safe and loved."  
>"Love is different for different people. Your brother is in love and its his choice. As far as his safety? By Naruto's side is the safest he could be, untouchable." Fugaku said standing.<p>

"Since when do you care this much about Sasuke's welfare." Itachi said sternly.

"I love my son and support his decisions unlike you." Fugaku replied mockingly.

"What is in it for you? I know Naruto owns the police force, it's why I moved away from this village and it's corruption. Naruto has something on you, or is giving you something you want." Itachi said.

"I won't be accused of bribery in my own house." Fugaku opened the door to leave.

"Either accept your brother's life choices or tell him you don't he'll choose him over you I'm sure of it." Fugaku left as Itachi thought about what he just heard.

The next day Sasuke and Itachi went out for lunch together.

"There is this really awesome place we should go, they have the best tomato soup in Konoha." Sasuke said excitedly, Itachi couldn't say no to his precious baby brother.

"Ok." Itachi smiled as he drove Sasuke's car to the restaurant. Inside they were greated by the hostess.

"Hi Sasuke, good to see you. Where is Naruto?" She asked.

"He is busy today but I'm seeing him tonight, this is my brother Itachi" Sasuke introduced, the girl smiled and lead them to the VIP table in the back of the restaurant.

"Do you come here often?" Itachi asked.

"Sometimes Naruto takes me here after school, he knows I love the soup." Sasuke said looking over the menu casually.

"You too seem close." Itachi said scanning his brother.

"Oh Itachi he is amazing, we see each other every day and if he can't make it he sends me flowers at school, he's so attentive always texting and calling me, he's the greatest thing to happen to me." Sasuke gushed.

"Do you love him?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Sasuke said looking his brother straight in the eyes.

"I'm glad you found someone to love Sauke but have you thought about how hard this relationship is going to be to keep up once you go to the University?" Itachi explained reasonably.

"Yes, in fact I wanted to talk to you about it before mother and father. I've decided to take a year off." Sasuke said taking a deep breath.

"What?!" Itachi whispered harshly. "Why?" He asked composing himself.

"Well, I was only really going to get father's approval I realized that his dream for me wasn't my dream, I don't know what I want to do but now I feel like I can breathe for the first time and I want to figure out what I want to do with my life." Sasuke said confidently.

"But Sasuke that's what university is for. You don't have to know what you want right away. Take some classes and figure it out from there." Itachi explained

"It'll still be there next year Itachi. I just want to figure out who I want to be. Please understand, I don't want you to be disappointed in me, I need some time to myself where school isn't the most important thing in my life for once." Sasuke said.

"I could never be disappointed in you Sasuke. I just hope you know what you're doing." Itachi said defeated.

"I do Itachi. In fact I'm moving in with Naruto after the summer!" Sasuke told him.

"What?" Itachi asked, if he got anymore shocking news he thought he might have a heart attack.

"Well, Father and Mother expect me to be out of the house by then, I don't want to intrude on them finally having the house to themselves and Naruto asked me the other night after we talked about school." Sasuke told him.

"So it was also his idea that you not go to university." Itachi said sternly.

"No, it was mine but he supports me no matter what decision I make." Sasuke said.

"If that's true tell him you want to go to university and see how he really reacts." Itachi told him.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing Sasuke, I don't mean to be harsh but you haven't been together long are you sure that's whats best? If you wish you can stay at my place, I'm not there most of the time but we could see each other more and you could be alone to figure yourself out." Itachi explained.

"But I don't want to be alone Itachi, I finally feel loved somewhere and that's where I want to go." Sasuke said ending the conversation when the waitress came over and took their order.

Itachi and Sasuke spent the rest of the day together until Sasuke left to go to Naruto's for the night, despite Itachi's requests for him to stay.

The next day Itachi left saying goodbye to his little brother, holding him close not knowing when they would see each other next.

That summer Sasuke and Naruto spend everyday together. Sasuke told his parents his plan, his mother reacted upset like any mother. Fugaku on the other hand said he supported Sasuke's decision and that was the end of his mother's argument.

When it was time for Sasuke to move out of his parent's house he had all his things packed in boxes piled up in his room. The doorbell rang and Sasuke quickly answered it hoping to see his blonde lover only to see his friend.  
>"Hey Sasuke" Kiba said waving.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked confused.

"We're here to help you move, obviously." Shikamaru said "I can't believe he's making me do this." Shikamaru said under his breath.

"Naruto had a meeting today, he sends his regards...and this shit" Gaara said handing the raven haired boy a red box. "He said to open it in private" Gaara finished.

"Oh..ok" Sasuke said disappointed showing the others to his room where all his things were. While they went about moving his stuff into the truck Sasuke went to the spare room to open his package.

It was wrapped with a red silk ribbon with a note "for our first night together baby xo love" Although he was expecting Naruto to be with him and help him move he was excited to see what was for their first night together. He slowly removed the ribbon and the top to reveal a sexy outfit which was a male thong with a ribbon over the crotch. Sasuke's face turned completely red, they had been having sex daily since prom but they never did anything which involved props. He placed the "outfit" to the side and saw a pair of fuzzy orange handcuffs, an eye mask, and a collar that had a tag on it that read "Naruto's". Sasuke took deep breaths to calm himself down, the mere thought of doing anything with those items was...exciting. He knew Naruto was into kinkier sex, he had told him once after sex. He was being gentle to ease Sasuke into being more adventurous and told Sasuke if they were to continue having sex Sasuke would need to kink it up, wasn't Naruto the sweetest? Easing him into it. Sasuke knew then that tonight was the night he'd have to be exactly what Naruto wanted, he did after all do everything for Sasuke, why wouldn't he return the favor.

The entire day seemed so slow. Sasuke kept the box in his car which he would be taking to Naruto's later. He tried helping the guys but they refused saying Sasuke didn't need to get hurt on their watch and he was pretty sure Kiba made the comment "he'll be busy getting hurt later" but he was sure that was just his imagination at work.  
>Finally the moment came where he said goodbye to his parents, his mother kissed his face over and over and his father actually hugged him and told him to be a good boy. It was the most affection his father ever showed him, it almost made him cry but he didn't want to in front of his parents. Sasuke walked out the door to his car. "Where are you going Sasuke?" Kiba shouted from the truck.<p>

"My car" He said "I'll meet you there."

"No need get in" He said hopping out and opening the door for Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the package from his front seat and made his way to the moving truck which Kiba was driving.

"What about my car?" Sasuke asked as Kiba helped him up into the front.

"You don't need it" Kiba answered shutting the door and running around to the driver side.

"Naruto has plenty of cars he can take you in if you want to go somewhere or if he's not around one of us will take you wherever you need to go" Kiba finished.

"But what if I want to go out on my own" Sasuke asked.

"Why would you every want to drive yourself somewhere? Being with Naruto is like being a princess. HA that's what I'll call you Princess Sasuke" He laughed though Sasuke wasn't amused he looked into the side mirror and watched his old house dissapear and for a moment his heart hurt like he would never see his family again.

Back at Naruto's Kiba parked in the big garage. Sasuke hopped out and went to roam the enormus house looking for Naruto. When he finally found him he was in his study on the phone speaking softly, when he saw Sasuke he motioned for him to come in. Package in hand he went to Naruto who put the phone between his shoulder and ear and picked Sasuke up placing him on his lap to straddle Naruto. He started kissing Sasuke's neck making Sasuke moan for a second before Naruto put his finger over Sasuke's lips hushing him.

"Yes Yes I know" He answered to whoever was on the phone before returnng to kiss Sasuke's neck biting him softly. He practically ripped off Sasuke's shirt and threw it to the floor. Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's ass squeezing and massaging it. Sasuke buried his head into Naruto's neck kissing him and sucking on his nape to keep from making a peep. Naruto bucked into him and Sasuke's breath hitched.

"Ok deal with it. I have some business I'll call you back later." He said hunging up and throwing the phone across the rom. "What a good job keeping quiet, I know it's not easy for you." He said as Sasuke pulled away smiling.

"Did you like my package I sent?" Naruto asked playing with the rim of Sasuke's shorts.

"Mmhmm" Sasuke answered

"Do you have them on" Naruto asked.

"No" Sasuke answered and Naruto growled a little.

"I sent them for you to wear when you got here" He answered frustrated.

"I didn't want anyone to see them-" He thought for a moment not wanting to dissapoint the blonde man. "Nobody but you love. I am yours after all" Sasuke finished opening the box and pulling out the collar. Naruto's frustration died down as he watched Sasuke put it on.  
>"Very good baby" He said giving Sasuke's ass a hard spank.<p>

"Why don't you put the rest on" He said pushing Sasuke off his lap.

"Right here?" Sasuke asked?

"Yes, seduce me" Naruto said interlacing his fingers and placing his elbows on the arms of the chair.

Sasuke stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. What is the sexy thing to do?

"Um" Sasuke opend the box and pulled out the male thong twirling it around his fingers until it smacked him in the face- sexy strike 1. Sasuke then pulled down his shorts and boxers climbing out of them and pulling the red stringy thing up around him. He watched Naruto watch him with no emotion. Sasuke began pulling out the handcuffs walking over to Naruto's chair he climbed onto the blonde and began kissing him with passion. He cuffed one of the cuffs around his wrist and finally he reched back pulling out the eye mask and placing it onto his face. He couldn't tell if Naruto was being seduced but he knew he had to keep going, he just had to remember all the porn he watched to prepare for this.

"I've been waiting for this allll day" Sasuke whispered seductively into Naruto's ear nibbling at his earlobe.

"What have you been waiting for" Naruto whispered back before kissing his neck biting at the small adams apple.

"I've been waiting..."Sasuke rolled his hips seductivly over Naruto's already hard penis. "For you..." he rolled faster. "To fuck me hard" Sasuke breathed out and as soon as he finished Naruto picked him up throwing him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room and up the stairs.

"I am going to fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow" Naruto brought him into his room...their room and threw him on the bed.

000

I just realized this would be my third lemon...slowing it down use your imagination.

0000

Their relationship was sweet like sugar, but things changed.

Sasuke would wake up and make breakfast because as Naruto had reasonably stated his days are busy he hardly has the time to make food, plus he pays the bills, Sasuke didn't mind that though.

Whenever Sasuke wanted to go out to have lunch with his mother Naruto would tag along even if Sasuke insisted he should stay home. The only times he went alone were when Naruto was in business meets and Naruto would ask Sasuke where he went and who he was with until Sasuke stopped going out alone. Sasuke didn't mind that much.

Naruto became more possesive, if Sasuke even smiled at another man Naruto would accuse him of flirting and after that the sex became more rough and more "adventerous" Naruto would have Sasuke in any room at any time and it wasn't gentle unless Sasuke did something Naruto liked extremely. If Sasuke ojected to the rough sex Naruto would say "If you loved me you would do this" or "I've sacrificed for you why won't you do the same" until Sasuke stopped complaining.

After a few months Naruto let Sasuke come with him to business meetings. He told Sasuke he was allowed to sit and listen but never speak. He heard Naruto dicuss club problems, getting money he was owed from businesses or people, and a few occasions drugs. Sasuke was shocked when he learned Naruto was peddling drugs through smaller time drug dealers and even through his clubs. That lead into their first big fight the first time Naruto ever hit Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the room in the middle of the meeting followed by an angry Naruto.

"Why would you just walk out like that do you understand how that makes me look" Naruto said pushing Sasuke against the wall.

"You never said anything about dealing drugs" Sasuke cried out.

"I don't touch the shit" Naruto yelled before punching the wall on the other side of the hall.

"That doesn't make it ok! Those people lives..." Sasuke started.

"...Pay for the life you live Sasuke! Do you think this shit grows on trees? That we could live in this huge ass house? I work to pay for all this the least you could do is show me some respect." Naruto yelled.

"You disgust me" Sasuke spit out before Naruto bitch slapped him so hard he fell to the floor. Sasuke looked up at the angry man and started crying. Naruto took a deep breath and knelt down beside his lover rubbing his back soothingly as Sasuke cried.

"I'm sorry baby, I've been stressed out and you doing that really brought me over the edge. I promise it won't happen again." but it did.

Eventually this became the norm for Sasuke and what started out as a loving doting relationship turned dark in less than a year.

00000

Present

Sasuke looked at the photo in an album he found beneath their bed, the photo his mom took of him at prom. Sasuke smiled as he looked at Naruto looking down at Sasuke with so much love, he knew Naruto loved him he just had different ways of showing it.

00000

There we go the end of the beginning, next chapter will start the main plot pushing forward. I hope I encompassed all the traits of an abusive relationship in a way that flowed.

Until next time  
>KUU<p> 


	11. The Get Away

Sasuke sat on their bed folding clothes for their trip humming quietly, thinking about how nice a trip could be for him, he spent most of the time in the house, Naruto didn't like him leaving. Sasuke felt like he'd rot away if he stayed in any longer. But the Raikage always put Sasuke in a fowl mood with his speaking of women (and Sasuke) like they were sex objects, it made his blood boil as a human and a feminist. As he zipped up one of the suit cases he heard what sounded like someone entering the house, he tensed up; Naruto said he wouldn't be home until late so he hadn't made anything to eat, what if he was done early and Sasuke hadn't made dinner. Sasuke ran out of the room and down the stairs to apologize to Naruto for his laziness when he reached the front door he didn't see anyone, was his mind playing tricks on him?

"Naru..love?" Sasuke called out thinking he stormed off into one of the many empty rooms. Sasuke was sure he hard heard the door open and close. "Shikamaru? Gaara? Hello?" Sasuke walked around trying to investigate but found nobody there. "Kiba if you're trying to scare me it's NOT funny"

Kiba had been known to try and prank the Uchiha, he would call and do the "you're gonna die in seven days" one after Sasuke saw that movie, he would jump out of doors or he would set up dummy zombies in the house. Sasuke scared easily and would run into Naruto's arms for comfort, which is why Naruto never commanded Kiba to stop.

"I guess no one is here" Sasuke returned to the room to finish packing the suitcases down to the garage, he left them there not knowing which car they would be taking and not wanting to be alone in the dark room. He may not have seen anyone but the thought never left Sasuke's mind, making him jump at any noise.

Later that night when Sasuke was in bed he woke up to the sound of the shower in the adjoining bathroom. He sleepily sat up in bed and waited for Naruto to come out. When the shower stopped and he could hear the towel being pulled off the rack he wiped his eyes and watched the door. Naruto came out in his long sweat pants and a towel around his neck. He looked to the bed to see Sasuke looking at him through clouded eyes.

"What are you doing up?" He asked walking over to the bed and crawling beside his sleepy boyfriend.

"I heard the shower, I've been a bit jumpy today" Sasuke explained slurring slightly from his sleepy mind.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke to him so his head rested on Naruto's chest.

"Did you send someone to pick something up here earlier?" Sasuke asked feeling the comfort of Naruto's heart beat.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto said curiously.

"I heard the door open downstairs and when I went to see if it was you but nobody was there." Sasuke told him.

"Were you scared all on your own" Naruto teased with a chuckle. "Without me around who'll protect you?"

"I was spooked. I think this house is haunted" Sasuke whispered, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Naruto looked at him for a moment thinking about what he had said and picked up his phone to text Gaara to come check out the house, he didn't want to put anything to chance.

The next morning Sasuke woke up and did he usual routine, dressing in the kimono Lord Raikage had given him and adding a little make up to his face, per Naruto's instructions. He looked like his mother, it made him smile sadly remembering her face, he missed her but seeing her usually lead to a fight with Naruto and he debated if seeing her was worth the black eye and sore body he'd get for being out without Naruto or his goons watching him.

Naruto walked downstairs to see Sasuke in his beautiful outfit. He came up behind him wrapping his arms around him tight.

"MMM Baby you know what seeing you like this does to me" Naruto said kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. Sasuke could feel Naruto's erection through his jeans and gasped.

"No,Naruto we can't" Sasuke said. Naruto became agitated and ripped Sasuke to face him and brought his hand to Sasuke's chin to forcibly look at him.

"You don't get to tell me no" He growled between his teeth. Sasuke's face was fearful as he tried to explain.

"No-no it's not that but-but I-I can't get my outfit messed up before we see L-Lord Raikage, it would be very rude to show up with this beautiful kimono d-dirty." Sasuke spat out nervously, looking to the floor, flinching when Naruto took his hand away from his chin.

"You're right baby, but tonight I'm going dirty you up so bad" He said pulling away and giving Sasuke's ass a slap. Sasuke took a deep breath, he didn't need to upset Naruto before seeing two Kages, the day was going to be long enough as it was without any added stress.

The boys came in and ate breakfast with their boss and his lover. They were tired, Sasuke had to make a second pot of coffee before the bad ass gangsters would look alive enough for their trip.

Gaara, Neji, and Kiba took Kiba's black SUV and Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru followed in the limo.

Shikamaru drove while Naruto went over paperwork for the deal. Sasuke sat quietly staring out the window and watching the trees go by. They passed the police department and Sasuke thought of his father.

"Love?" Sasuke asked, Naruto hummed in response not looking up from his paperwork.

"How is my father?" he asked, that got Naruto's attention. He looked at Sasuke who stared out the window.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked him suspiciously. Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed his intense stare, whenever Sasuke brought up anyone from his past Naruto would question his motives behind it.

"I was just wondering how his campaign for Hokage was doing." Sasuke explained nervously.  
>"Of course it's going well, don't be stupid. If I'm helping him, he'll get it for sure. I always take care of family, don't I baby?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Yes love." Sasuke answered.

"Now come over here and quit talking" Naruto lifted his left arm for Sasuke to curl into his body. He put his arm around Sasuke and gripped tightly, defiantly enough to bruise him.

"Now don't make me angry, I don't want to have to leave a mark on that pretty face before we get there" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's hair, making the smaller boy shiver in response. He hated when Sasuke thought about any family but him.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, Sasuke certainly didn't want to make Naruto mad and Naruto quietly read the paperwork and made notes in the margins.

Three hours later the privacy window between the back and front opened,

"We're almost there boss" Shikamaru informed them before raising the privacy window again.

When they finally reached the front gates of Lord Raikage's house Sasuke took a deep breath and remembered to practice his 'lady like manners' as Lord Raikage had criticized of him once. The car came to a full stop and the back door opened, Naruto stepped out and held out his hand for Sasuke who took it graciously.

Lord Raikage and his petite wife were standing at the foot of the steps to the front door.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You crazy bastard! How have you been?" He roared loudly shaking Naruto's hand and pulling him in for a hug.

"Great my man." He laughed pulling away. Naruto bowed and took Lady Mitzune's hand kissing it once.

"My lady" He said pulling away.

Lord Raikage looked Sasuke over up and down and back up. He smiled and took Sasuke's hand forcing a sloppy wet kiss upon it. "I'm glad you liked my present, it fits you wonderfully." He laughed, Sasuke smiled despite hating this man with a passion and bowed politely.

"Thank you Sir" Sasuke replied trying to pull his hand away but Lord Raikage had a tight hold. He looked quickly to Naruto who came to his rescue and pulled his hand from the man.

"He may not have a ring to prove it but he's still mine." Naruto said putting his arm around Sasuke protectively.

"My apologies. It looks so ravishing in that kimono, I forgot my manners" Lord Raikage explained, Sasuke nearly made a sound at being called "it". He really hated this guy and his need to oppress others.

"Shall we take my car?" Naruto offered. Lord Raikage and his wife stepped inside followed by Naruto and Sasuke. They had another three hours to go before they were at their final destination.

Lord Raikage's wife sat still as a statue in her kimono that wasn't much compared to Sasuke's but her hair was done elaborately in a way Sasuke couldn't compete with, not that he wanted to look like a woman, but he wanted to upstage this bitch, the first time Sasuke met her he tried speaking with her, he asked her questions and complimented her style, only to have her ignore him and stay quiet. Sasuke tried speaking to her again and she spoke in a harsh whisper "Do you ever shut up? No wonder your man hits you all the time" Sasuke's jaw fell as the woman had the audacity to speak to him like that, what did she know? Her husband was a womanizer, he probably hit her for fun, Naruto was just correcting some of Sasuke's less desirable habits. Since then he hated her more than her husband, and tried to show her up.

Sasuke looked at her and her husband who looked like a master and servant, not even touching. Sasuke smiled internally and brought his hand to Naruto's and laced their fingers together as Naruto listened to the Raikage tell some crazy story. Naruto's thumb began tracing circles on his skin and occasionally he brought his hand to his lips and gave the back of his hand a kiss. Naruto was not ashamed of PDA, in fact he preferred being able to show who Sasuke belonged to and to dare others to say anything, as long as Sasuke behaved then the actions were gentle. He looked to Lady Mitzune who almost had a scowl on that pretty face, her jealousy palpable as she watched them. 'Ha bitch who's man hits them all the time now' he thought with a smirk. Sasuke 1 Lady Bitch 0.

Sasuke stayed quiet the rest of the trip, he hated listening to the Raikage talk about all his dumb ass adventures and his annoying as shit brother who raps about everything, he even wrote a rap about Sasuke when they first met.

"yo yo fool ya fool, is that a chick or a dude, those beautiful eyes really put me in the mood. Whatevers clever he's fine by me, I'd fuck him hard by the way my names B" Needless to say Naruto didn't want him anywhere near Sasuke after that.

When they finally made it to Lord Tsuchikage's house Sasuke was grateful for the chance to stretch his legs. The four of them exited the limo and were followed by Naruto's men and a few of Lord Raikage's.

Sasuke had never met Lord Tsuchikage but he had heard that he was a powerful man and once a great soldier back in his day, when the world was at war.

Sasuke looked at the large mansion which looked more like a stone castle. The double doors opened to reveal a young person about 18.

"Hello" She greater bowing to the group. "I am Kurotsuchi** my grandfather has been awaiting your arrival" She walked down the steps and greeted them "Lord Raikage. Lady Mitzune" She greeted bowing. Lord Raikage wasn't excited a woman was sent to greet them, Sasuke could tell and that made him unhappy, he liked this chick.

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume?" She asked bowing.

"Yes Miss. _Kurotsuchi_" He said kissing her hand. The girl blushed and started into Naruto's deep blue eyes. Time went by and Sasuke was beginning to get agitated, he cleared his throat and glared at the girl.

"And who is this?" She asked rudely looking at Sasuke with less than mild interest, compared to Naruto it was a complete 180, scratch his earlier thought Sasuke no longer liked her.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto introduced and the two shook hands.  
>"His boyfriend" Sasuke spoke up leaning towards him.<p>

"Oh yeah? I didn't know Mr. Uzumaki liked the company of boys, you just looked like a flat chested girl." she laughed a little too much at her own joke, that wasn't even funny, Sasuke watched her with contempt.  
>"and you look like a guy" he said quickly regretting it as he could feel the eyes of everyone on him and he could feel the anger radiating off Naruto although he kept a calm demeanor.<p>

"You're quite cheeky aren't you?" She asked not seeming effected by Sasuke's comment. "Anyway let me take you to my grandfather, he is old and cannot walk these stairs well." She explained taking the group, Naruto stayed back and his men walked past him knowing they didn't want to stay to see this.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said immediately but that didn't stop the backhand he received. He would have fallen over but Naruto grabbed him roughly by the elbow.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Do you understand how important this is?" He whispered harshly. His eyes almost turning red and he shook Sasuke roughly. "Do you?!" He asked again.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered looking down almost ready to cry.

"That doesn't answer my question Sasuke" He took his hand off of his arm and slapped him open palm across his other cheek, hard.

"I'm sorry I understand this is important I won't say anything else I promise. I'm so so sorry." Sasuke cried his whole body shaking. He had never disrespected one of Naruto's business associates like that, not that she was one but with her relation to the Tsuchikage it was like disrespecting him.

"You will be later. Let's go, and keep that fucking mouth shut unless I tell you to speak." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand roughly and pulled him up the stairs to catch up with the rest of the group. Sasuke stood behind Naruto and kept his eyes to the ground not wanting to let anyone see his tears. He could feel Lady Bitch starring at him with glee.

Girl/Boy Bitch, as she was now dubbed by Sasuke, was telling the group the history of the house and stories of the past. She stopped in front of a jewel incrusted door before saying she would be right back after she announced their arrival to her grandfather.

"Fix yourself up before you meet Lord Tsuchikage" Naruto whispered agitated into his ear. It would have to be a miracle that would get him in Naruto's good graces before the end of the day.

Sasuke nodded and pulled out a mirror from his pocket, wiping away the tear stains. Luckily he had on waterproof mascara so he didn't look like a total whiny baby with mascara running down his face. He took a deep breath and tried to his tried to calm himself before the doors opened again and revealed a small small small man who had to be in his 80s. 'This guy is the legendary Lord Tsuchikage?' he couldn't believe it but kept his thoughts from showing on his face.

"Welcome" the man greeted "It is good to see you my old friends"

"Its nice to see you too gramps" Naruto joked, he had nicknames for all the Kages that only he was allowed to call them.

"And such lovely brides." He said walking slowly to Lady Mitzune kissing her hand and walking over to Sasuke. "Oh... you're not a woman" He said looking to Naruto.

"No he's not. This is Sasuke Uchiha, my lover" Naruto said to the old man.

"A guy?" he asked laughing "what a joke. You'd be much better off with a lady who deserves you. My granddaughter for example, she's very young but she is beautiful, smart, and would look much better next to you than this THING." Lord Tsuchikage spat at Sasuke who just looked at the ground in near tears. It was one thing to be called a woman and talked down to but Sasuke had never been so shamed before.

"I'd watch your tongue old man, one more comment about him and I'll kill you." Naruto said completely serious.

The Tsuchikage stared bewildered for a moment, he had forgotten the man standing before him was one of the most feared men in the world. He didn't think insulting his play thing would set him off. He cleared his throat "I'm very sorry Mr. Uzumaki...and Mr. Uchiha." He said taking Sasuke's hand and kissing it before turning away and ushering everyone into his conference room. Naruto put both hands on Sasuke's face and lifted it up to see the tears ready to fall, Naruto used his thumbs to wipe the fallen tears before giving him a chaste kiss. He then put his arm around Sasuke and lead him into the room with everyone else. Naruto may have have been pissed about Sasuke's earlier slip up but he'd be damned if anybody else was going to talk about his baby like that.

The meeting went off without another problem as the three powerful men discussed the trading of weapons and drugs. Sasuke did get punished that night, he had hours of sexual punishment that would remind him never to speak out like that again. Naruto was sure the girl who Sasuke insulted heard the screams, seeing as her room was across the hall from the guest room Naruto and Sasuke were staying in, he wanted her to not only know Sasuke was punished for the remark but that Sasuke was his and he would never want her fucking ass.

0-0-0

"Kiba if you're trying to scare me it's NOT funny" Sasuke called out waiting for a response before turning back up the stairs and leaving the room. Two black clad figures moved into one of the many empty rooms, pulling out a phone one dialed the person who was awaiting their call.

"Did you get into the house?" the man on the phone asked.

"Yeah we did, but loud ass over hear closed the door too hard and nearly blew our cover." The person on the other end of the phone complained.

"Loud ass? How dare you, you fucking-"

"Will you two get your shit together?" The first person demanded. "Now place the bugs throughout the house and get out of there."

"I don't understand. Why don't we just grab him now? If Naruto finds out about the bugs he'll put him under lockdown." The intruder asked.

"Naruto will be back in a couple of hours and we won't have enough of a head start. We need to plant the bugs so we known when he'll be gone for a few days, when Sasuke is utterly alone and he won't even notice he's gone for awhile." The voice explained.

"Fine. But I think this plan is stupid." The intruder stated.

"Good thing you're not the one coming up with the plan then. Just plant the bugs and be fucking quiet for once in your lives." The person hung up.

"God he can be such a fucking dick weed" The intruder pocketed the phone they placed bugs in common areas of the house, when they heard Sasuke dragging his loud suitcase downstairs and towards the far away garage they ran up the stairs and placed a bug under the nightstand and ran back down before Sasuke made it back. When he had settled in the room, no longer needing the garage the two intruders took off for that direction. Placing a tracker GPS under the black SUV, the limo, and two main cars Naruto had been known to use.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." One said to the other.

"No shit." The second one answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Done. Updated. GAH I've had such trouble with this chapter. I'm not in love with all of it but I wanted to give you guys a chapter, thank you for reviewing and continuing to follow this story!

** - This is really the tsuchikage's granddaughter in the show and people had trouble in the manga if she was a guy or girl so I felt that would've been a funny tie in.

Who are these intruders and what do they want with Sasuke? BUM BUM BUMMM


	12. You, me, and something more

The next morning Sasuke woke up in extreme pain, his body was sore from the "learning experience" he received last night. He tried to sit up but his ass was sore from being punishment, it was painful to think about but as always Naruto was right to punish him, he knew better than to speak to someone like that but his jealousy got the better of him and he insulted the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Sasuke had gotten the whole lecture about being rude to business associates between licks from Naruto's belt across his ass. He apologized countless times after every swift slap across his behind, then he had to take quite the pounding from his sore red and bleeding ass without any hint of mercy from Naruto. Sasuke was sore but when he looked at himself in the full length mirror across the bed he didn't have a mark on his face, thank whatever god there was. Naruto liked Sasuke's made up face so much he couldn't bring himself to give him a black eye or busted lip like he normally would under such circumstances, perhaps Sasuke should wear makeup more often, although he made up for it on his ass his face was free of pain except for a slight redness on both cheeks from being slapped yesterday but he could probably pull it off as a rouge to his cheeks.

Sasuke suddenly felt very ill, he stood up hissing in pain and ran to the bathroom to puke his guts out. He laid there for a moment before he stood up and walked to the tub to turn on the hot water for a nice warm bath to soak his aching muscles. He wasn't in the tub long before he heard the door open and he watched Naruto walk in. He turned his gaze towards Sasuke who was turned his sights to the water, Naruto sighed stripping and climbing in the large tub that could fit five, he settled in across from Sasuke.

"Come here Baby" He said sternly watching Sasuke tense up but reluctantly come to kneel between his spread legs. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's upper arm and pulled him onto his lap smirking when the Uchiha whined in pain.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Naruto said kissing the back of Sasuke's neck and shoulders gently.

"Yes love" Sasuke whispered.

"So I don't have to worry about you embarrassing me again on this trip?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes love." Sasuke said again.

"So what do we say?" Naruto asked in a harsh tone as he bit don hard on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm SORRY" He cried out.

"For?" Naruto asked licking the wound.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you and I promise it won't happen again." Sasuke began to let tears flow down his face.

Naruto flipped Sasuke so he was straddling Naruto's legs. He looked deep into Sasuke's orbs as he watched tears flow.

"Good boy." He praised kissing both sides of his face lovingly. Sasuke smiled at the contact, it meant Naruto had forgiven him and was back in his good graces. Sasuke wanted to continue being in said graces so he bent forward and captured Naruto's lips allowing the other to bite and suck on his pale lips. Sasuke began grinding his hip on Naruto's crotch feeling the other get hard in the tub.

"Fuck Baby" He moaned as Sasuke ground harder on his dick. "Do it." He commanded.

Sasuke rarely got to do all the work but Naruto wanted to watch Sasuke try to please him, it would make Naruto extra happy with him.

Sasuke lined his sore ass over Naruto's cock and gently eased himself down until it was all the way in. Sasuke panted and moaned as he began bouncing up and down watching Naruto's calm erotic face. His speed quickened as he bent over and began kissing Naruto's neck in all the sensitive regions finally he put his handover his cock and began pumping. Sasuke screamed as his sensitive spot was hit.

"Mmm please!" Sasuke begged.

"Please what?" Naruto asked calmly although his breath ad quickened.

"Please let me come." Sasuke begged again.

"And why should I let you?" Naruto promoted.

"Because I love you and I need you." Sasuke was loosing control he bounced wildly screaming out each time.

"You may..." Naruto didn't get to finish as Sasuke came, continuing to bounce until he felt Naruto come inside him he finally collapsed against the strong bronze chest. Naruto picked him up and brought both of them out of the tub, he dried off Sasuke them himself as he carried him into the bedroom sitting him on the edge of the bed. Sasuke watched Naruto go to their suitcases and pick out Sasuke a cute outfit of a long white shirt that could be taken as a dress, black leggings, boots and a think black belt to wrap around the shit and handed them to Sasuke who put them on without a word.

"I'm going out with the guys today, we're going to the shooting range then to the warehouse to look at the supplies we're trading. You are to stay here and mingle with the others, play nice. I'm leaving Neji here to look after you, if he reports you being rude again I swear to god I will make sure you don't walk for a month." Naruto threatened calmly though he gave Sasuke a quick glance that threatened more than just that.

"Yes love." Sasuke brushed his hair from his spot on the bed.

"Be good" Naruto warned kissing his cheek softly and heading out the door. In the hallway Naruto saw Kurotsuchi coming out of her room, she looked to Naruto then looked down blushing. Naruto smirked, she defiantly heard them last night.

"Lady Kurotsuchi" he bowed watching her do the same. "lovely morning isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes quite" She agreed still not looking at him. "You're going out with my grandfather today yes?" She asked.

"Yes, Lord Raikage and I need to view the product" He answered her.

"Maybe afterward we could take a walk together?" She suggested meeting his gaze. Naruto gave her a surprised look, last night didn't tell her who his heart belonged to? He couldn't get how she seemed to think Naruto could love anyone other than Sasuke.

"I don't think I'm interpreting your intentions correctly. Are you suggesting I go on a romantic excursion with you?" He asked. She smiled up at him.

"Yes Naruto I am" She said confidently. He sighed and looked at the poor girl, she did look like a boy there was no question in that but she couldn't believe he'd want her, could she?

"Kurotsuchi, I think you're not quite understanding my relationship with Sasuke..." He began.

"He's someone you have rough sex with, that's fine but you couldn't love someone you hurt like that." She chuckled a bit. "When you really love someone you protect them, you make them feel special and you back them up completely. Sasuke is a nice plaything and I don't expect you to stop that but how about we do things _real _lovers do." She purred leaning in and running her finger across his chest to his heart. He grabbed her hand roughly and held on tight.

"You'd be wise to watch how you talk to me, I may be a gentleman but piss me off and I'll kill you without batting an eye. You disgust me and I would never allow myself to be with someone with such a tongue. Stay away from me, that is your only warning." He pushed her hand away sharply and began walking down the hall, when he got to the lobby he saw Neji and his men.

"Neji." he said walking up to the group.

"Yes Boss?" The boy asked calmly.

"Take Kiba's SUV and take Sasuke home. I don't want him anywhere near that woman." He said with a hint of disgust. Kiba dug his keys out of his pocket with a sigh, he hated when anyone drove his baby but since the boss ordered it he'd give it up.

"Yes Sir." Neji said walking towards the room the two were staying in. He hadn't really spent much time alone with Sasuke since they met. He thought Sasuke to be a passing whim of his boss and didn't bother getting close and as the years went on he didn't find reason to talk to him much, if anyone was to guard him it'd be one of the others and he was closer with Kiba than anyone, although he'd would say he didn't care for Kiba the two would joke around with each other. Neji was the silent soldier type, he didn't speak much to Sasuke unless he was directly asked a question by him or he had no choice. He didn't want to offend him like Kiba and he didn't know how to talk to him casually as if he were just another person in the street and not the boss's precious lover like Shikamaru, and when Gaara spoke to him the boy was slightly afraid, who wouldn't be Gaara was a walking threat to anyone but Neji who loved the man dearly...but back to Sasuke he didn't know how to handle the kid, maybe he should try to be more of his friend? Sasuke did lose his closest friends thanks to a trick the boss played to get the boy into his clutches. Maybe he would try that route, anything to make the hours of riding together in close quarters go by faster and without awkward silence.

When he finally made it to the door he knocked twice before hearing a quiet "come in." Neji opened the door to see the room empty he peered into the bathroom where the Uchiha sat on the ground next to the toilet. His forehead pressed into his knees.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Neji asked, sincerity in his voice.

"I'm ok" he said standing up wobbling. Neji ran to his side before the poor boy fell.

"You don't look ok" He said feeling his forehead, he did not want this happening on his watch Naruto would kill him!

"If you are feeling anxious about being around Lady Kurotsuchi Naruto has given me orders to take you home." Neji said sitting him on the bed gently.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"No I don't believe so." He said walking over to Sasuke's suitcase and zipping it up.

"Ok..."He said watching the other boy. Neji brought his bag along while he followed Sasuke out the doors.

"Bye bye 'Baby' don't worry I'll make sure your man isn't lonely." Kurotsuchi called out watching Sasuke walk down the steps. Sasuke turned to look at her. Normally that'd make him angry but he had just been taught a lesson in being rude.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I am terribly sorry for my earlier remark" He bowed to her before turning and heading to the car ignoring her earlier comment. Neji was surprised that Sasuke could go from how he reacted yesterday to that but he did see a few bruises on the milky skin, his boss was a rough man no doubt about that. Kurotsuchi just glared at him before stomping back inside to entertain the Lady Bitch wife of the Raikage.

In the car Neji watched Sasuke bring his knees to his chest and begin sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking over with sympathetic eyes.

"Is that why (sob) he's sending me (sob) away, so he can be with her(sob)?" he asked tears rolling down his face. He looked at the poor thing next to him who looked like he'd jump out the moving car if he said the wrong thing.

"Of course not! Boss would never cheat on you! He cherishes you, don't let that thing get you down, she's jealous she can't have him and I think he made that clear to her. He seemed very angry with her when he asked me to take you home so you'd be away from her." He tried explaining, he wanted to reach out and rub the boys back...would that be weird? Is that what friends do? Neji hadn't had many friends in his life and he was not trained in how to deal with crying boys...crying anybody for that matter. He watched as Sasuke began to calm down. He rubbed his eyes with his arms and looked to the older boy through his tears.

"You really mean it?" He asked taking in a few harsh breaths.

"Yes of course. I wouldn't lie to you" He answered honestly.

"Thanks Neji. You're a good person" Sasuke said leaning against the window he was incredibly tired for some reason and he vomited every little bit in his stomach.

"Would you like to stop for some food, I'm sure you're hungry" Neji suggested looking at him with soft lavender eyes.

"No, I don't feel well today" Sasuke answered, he didn't think he could hold anything down. He felt awful.

"Then when we arrive at home I'll call Tsunade to come look at you." Neji told him.

"No please, It's fine."

"No its not, if you're ill when Nine comes home he'll blame me." Neji said honestly.

"Fine, but don't tell him anything until she looks at me, I don't want him rushing home on my account."

Neji nodded in agreement, Sasuke was a selfless person and not too bad of a travel companion.

Once at home Sasuke drug himself to the medical room to relax, two days of travel were obviously affecting him. He could hear Neji downstairs calling Naruto's on call doctor Tsunade who's job description when dealing with Sasuke was broken bones, bad bruising, and such so she was surprised when she walked in to see the boy without a messed up face.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Neji.

"He's feeling ill."

"Who does that brat think he is calling me in the take care of a little cold...damn it that guy has some nerve wasting my years of medical training on something than can be cured by bed rest and soup." She complained, she was the only person who would dare call Naruto such a word, but seeing as how she was his legal guardian after his parents passed away she could call him anything.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, Neji insisted you take a look at me, Naruto is away he doesn't know." He said with his eyes closed, he felt dizzy and nauseous and horrible.

"He's been throwing up and he can hardly stand on his own" Neji remarked.

"Did you have rough sex last night?" She asked casually as she listened to his heart beat.

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke blushed, she was basically his grandmother so it was a little embarrassing to say such a thing.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it." She smiled as she poked and prodded her patient. "Do you have any unexplainable pain?" She asked.

"My lower abdomen" He said. He knew what she meant by unexplainable... did Naruto hit him there.

"Let's take a look you might have a bladder blockage" She said standing and walking to the ultrasound machine. The medical room was packed with so much medical technology you'd think you were in a real hospital. Naruto kept it all for his people and himself, the ultrasound he bought when Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari got pregnant. He made sure all her medical needs were taken care of in home. He even allowed her to stay at the house with them so Shikamaru could be close to her while he was working. She ended up giving birth to a beautiful baby boy.

Tsunade rubbed the gel over Sasuke's stomach and moved the device around. She looked closely at the monitor until she made a discovery.

"Oh dear..." She said bringing her had up to her mouth in shock.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Neji panicked, oh why did this have to happen the one time he was in charge of Sasuke, Nine was going to kill him.

"Um, well. It seems...Sasuke is..." She looked to the machine then to Sasuke himself. "I've never seen anything like it." She said still in shock.

"What?" Sasuke asked, frightened.

"You're pregnant." She said. Neji looked at her for a moment, wanting to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded but he could tell the woman was serious.

"But...he's a boy." Neji said, Sasuke was still too much in shock to even look at either of them. He looked to his stomach...he couldn't possibly be...could he?

"I've heard of rare cases where this happens, it's vary rare and is only noticeable when a carrier of this gene is in a homosexual relationship and is well... receiving." Tsunade looked away to the monitor again.

"But why now? Naruto and I have been having unprotected sex for three years!" Sasuke finally spit out.

"Supposedly the hormone kicks in when a male hits 21, where girls get it at around 12 or 13. Sasuke you turned 21 two months ago yes?" She asked, Sasuke only nodded.

"Well you're about eight weeks pregnant" She printed out the screenshot of the tiny little baby inside of Sasuke. "Congratulations!" She sounded truly excited, considering she was Naruto's guardian she felt like this was her grandchild.

"TH-thanks." He said looking over the ultrasound, the baby was so innocent and tiny. He was about to bring a baby into this world. The thought alone made him start crying.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Neji sat on the bed while the boy sobbed harder than when they left, it made a little more sense now that he knew Sasuke would be having pregnancy hormones.

"I want to talk to Naruto" He said through his tears. Tsunade packed up her bag while Neji went into the hallway to make a call, Sasuke wasn't allowed his own phone Naruto was convinced he'd use it to communicate secretly to his family or cheat on him.

Tsunade helped Sasuke back into his right bedroom where she tucked him in as if he were her child.

"Here is a prescription for some medicines you'll need. I will check on you in a week but if you need anything else sweetheart you just call grandma." She laughed, Sasuke smiled and tried to dry his tears. On her way out neji came back in with the phone, she grabbed it and brought it to her ear. "You better take care of him you brat" She tossed Neji back the phone before leaving, Neji gave his apologies before handing Sasuke the phone.

"L-Love?" Sasuke sniffed trying to sound composed.

"What's wrong baby? Why is Tsunade there?" He asked soothingly.

"I was sick, when are you coming home?" Sasuke asked him.

"Not until tomorrow, how sick are you?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"It'll be okay I think but I miss you already, I just want to see you." Sasuke didn't want to deliver the message over the phone, he didn't know how Naruto would react, they never talked about children before...it was a new territory for them.

"I can be on a plane and home in two hours." Naruto said, although he didn't want to leave his business trip.

"No no, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm feeling a little better, I love you." He said sincerely.

"Ya you too." He hung up.

"Something the matter with your lady?" Raikage said pushing his poker chips into the middle of the table.  
>"He's just bitching about being sick" Naruto rolled his eyes calling the Raikage's bluff. He knew cards and there was no way Raikage could beat him.<p>

"He's a sensitive thing isn't he?" The man answered, Lord Tsuichakage didn't say a word as he threw his chips in the center, he was in trouble from insulting the boy yesterday he didn't want to piss the man off today.

"He's probably just being a crybaby because he was punished last night." Naruto shook his head. What Kurotsuchi had said earlier had been in his mind all day. What did she know about love? She was a child. He loved Sasuke, he took care of him and put clothes on his back and food on the table, so what if he roughed Sasuke up a bit? He had to be perfect if he wanted to please Naruto, no being rude, no speaking out of turn, cook his meals, please him sexually, that wasn't so much to ask. He was an important, feared, respected man... he didn't get that way by respecting people's feelings. Sasuke loved him and if he wanted to not get hit he would shut his mouth and spread his legs like a good boy. He occasionally showed Sasuke affection, although that was usually to pacify him and make him desperate for Naruto's affection. Yeah, he loved Sasuke, but even if he didn't Sasuke would never be allowed to love another after him.

0-0-0

The next day Sasuke stayed in bed, Neji had made him a well balanced breakfast and had brought it to him in the room. Sasuke wasn't used to someone cooking for him. He was sure Neji was only doing it because he knew about the baby. Sasuke looking to the photo on the bed side table again. It was a beautiful baby and he was so excited to finally be able to tell Naruto, he was slightly nervous at first but he was sure Naruto would be happy.

Later that day Naruto walked through the doors exhausted from the long drive and being hung over from the night before. Lord Raikage knew how to drink and he was a foot to try and drink him under the table.

"Neji" He called out, his headache rang when he heard the boy stomp down the stairs.

"Yes Sir?" The boy asked him with awaiting eyes.

"How is he?" Naruto began walking up the stairs Neji in tow.

"He's doing better, I think you should talk to him though." Neji didn't want to be the one who told his boss of the expected child.

"Ugh fine. Go home, Gaara was moody all day because you weren't there last night." He opened his door after dismissing his subordinate. When he entered the room he saw Sasuke cuddled under the bed and smiled. He was adorable sometimes.

Sasuke awoke when he felt Naruto's presence enter the room.

"Mm love?" He called out rubbing his eyes.

"I'm right here baby" Naruto sat on the bed rubbing his back. "Are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked kissing his face.

"Much better now that you're here" He climbed so he was sitting on Naruto's lap. "I have some exciting news" He purred as Naruto began kissing his neck.

"And what is that?" Naruto said between kisses. Sasuke pulled away much to Naruto's dislike, to look him in the face. He opened his mouth to talk but was scared, he took the photo off the night stand and handed it to Naruto.

"What's this?" He looked at it strangely.

"I'm pregnant." Sasuke looked at Naruto's face cautiously. There was no emotion for a moment but then Naruto's face lit up.

"A baby?" He asked.

"A baby!" Sasuke answered.

"You and me?"

"You and me!" Sasuke began bouncing in excitement, he knew Naruto would be happy.

"I'll have a heir!" Naruto laughed picking up Sasuke and swinging him around. Sasuke laughed nervously at that not wanting a baby to be involved in this empire but let it go, he was having Naruto's baby and nothing could ruin that.

0-0-0

"FUCK!" A scream rang through the house and down the hallways. The two intruders who had broken into Naruto's home ran to the door.

"What's the problem?" One asked.

"He's pregnant." Was all the man said pacing back and forth in his small control room.

"Whoa. Sasuke's knocked up? Not good." The other one said.

"Naruto's excited about it too. He'll probably put extra protection around him...he'll be harder to grab." The pacing man continued his back and forth movements bringing his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Damn it!" He threw his water bottle across the room.

"You'll come up with a plan no problem." The taller of the two said.

"I already had a plan and now I have to kidnap a pregnant boy from the world's most vicious crime lord." The man took a deep breath and listened in on the bug again only to hear the two having a good love making session. He made a disgusted face before turning his attention to the two at the door.

"We need someone on the inside..." He looked to the two.

"We only have two options" the smaller one said.

"We know who it needs to be" The man said.

"But Sasuke might recognize him, I mean they went to school together." The taller one said worried.

"He was a senior when Sasuke was a freshman, he didn't have anything to do with him." The shorter one replied.

"But I did and Sasuke might remember him, we can't send him in." The taller one begged.

"I'm sorry. But it's what needs to be done." All three stood in silence as they knew he was right.

0-0-0

Three days later Sasuke was out shopping at a baby store with Kiba who was bitching the entire time.

"Why do I need to do this menial shit...why can't Neji be here" Kiba complained watching Sasuke look at a crib.

"Will you please stop complaining, you're so annoying. Naruto will be here soon then you can wait outside." Sasuke looked over the crib to see how sturdy it was.

"Ugh he needs to get here I'm bored." Kiba looked over at the cute cashier with the cat sweater and waved at her. The girl blushed and looked away.

Sasuke was too distracted to notice a man walking up to him. Before he could react the man grabbed his arm and pulled it. Sasuke was about to scream when a hand was put over his mouth. The body behind him pulled him quickly out of the store where he watched Kiba talking to the cute girl, he tried screaming and flailing but nobody noticed him being abducted.

Sasuke was about to starting crying when the man pulling him was ripped off of him and thrown to the street. Before he could get a good look at the guy the man who saved him scooped him up and brought him back into the store where Kiba was still talking to the cashier. Sasuke stood there shaken, Kiba only looked up when the cashier looked over to the two with concern. Kiba saw a big man next to a shaken Sasuke, so he pulled his gun at the man.

"Step away from him bro" Kiba shouted. Sasuke looked to him with big eyes and began shaking his head.

"N-no Kiba don't he just saved me." Sasuke said with wide eyes. Kiba put his gun away and walked closer to the two. Sasuke was shaking like a leaf and the silent man had put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's alright, he can't hurt you now" The man said in a gruff voice. Kiba looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know how I could thank you!" Sasuke said looking to him.

"I'm sure I can think of a way." Naruto said from behind the group.

"Love!" Sasuke shrugged the man off his shoulder and ran into Naruto's arms burying his face into his chest. "I was almost kidnapped I was so scared!" Sasuke cried squeezing him.

"And where the hell were you?" He snapped at Kiba.

"I turned my back for a second boss! He was fine I swear!" Kiba began to freak out.

"It wasn't his fault, its like he was waiting for us to be separated." Sasuke defended him."This man saved me!" Sasuke said pointing to the man.

"It was no trouble. I have a black belt in multiple forms of martial arts and used to teach it before I had to close my studio. I'm also a weapons expert." The man explained.

"Well well isn't that an impressive resume?" Naruto said looking the man up and down. He was massive, a foot or so taller than Naruto with massive muscles. "How would you like a job?" Naruto offered, the man looked at him cautiously.

"Doing what exactly Sir?" The man asked.

"Being his body guard." He motioned to Sasuke. "He's precious to me, and he is carrying my child. I need someone who can take care of him" He shot Kiba an angry glance. "And is so intimidating nobody even tries to touch him." He was petting Sasuke's hair who still had his face buried in Naruto's chest. "Given you pass a background test." Naruto finished.

"I would be honored sir." The man bowed to him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," He extended his arm.

"You can call me Z" The man shook Naruto's awaiting hand.

0-0-0

A few blocks from where the almost-kidnapping happened tired a man pulled the masked man ran into an alley.

"Did it look believable?" The tall man in the shadows asked. The kidnapper ripped off his mask to reveal a white haired man with blue streaks.

"I think so, man he really man handled me, that guy is strong no doubt about that." The white haired man rolled his shoulder, wincing in slight pain."Do you really think this'll work? You put this guy on high alert by staging a kidnapping. He'll be on the look out for sure, it'll be impossible to grab him now." He told the man.

"That's what I want. If he thinks he's protecting Sasuke and we don't try anything he'll think he's doing just that. Meanwhile we lay low and wait for our opportunity." The shadow man informed him.

"OK, I trust you know what you're doing. I'll lay low while he's probably looking for me. Contact my burner phone if you need me again." The white haired man turned away walking to the bus station and riding all over town hoping to confuse anyone who tries to get video of where he was heading.

The man hiding in the shadows was happy, he received a text from Z's burner phone that everything was going according to plan. Soon Sasuke will be with them and Naruto Uzumaki, king of the underworld won't know what hit him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

OK here is the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews, they've given me a lot to think about. Like will they end up together or won't they, I hate Naruto but I love them together. Surprise Sasuke's preggo, I didn't want to announce it in my summary because I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I hope you all enjoy it and I love hearing how you feel.

Until next time

KUU~~~


	13. Moving on up

AHHH two months already?! So sorry I let time fly! I had to take my massage license exam and I passed! Now I'm looking for a job so things have been kind of hectic but I'm back and I'm ready for some writing3 thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed you guys are amazing!

So on to the next chapter!

Sasuke didn't want to leave the house much after the almost kidnapping, it scared him to think of what would happen to him and his child, he stroked his stomach as he thought about the awful things someone would do to his unborn baby.

Sasuke looked up from his large breakfast, Naruto insisted he gain weight to help his baby be strong, and looked at said man. Naruto was calmly reading the paper while he ate only looking up when he noticed the boy next to him staring.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked reaching out to grab Sasuke's hand rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Do you know who tried to take me yet?" Sasuke asked flinching when he felt Naruto's hand squeeze his too hard.

"If I knew baby I would tell you, now stop asking." He said, his voice had a hint of anger.

Sasuke looked down and his eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry, I'm just so scared. I had a nightmare last night that they took me and took our baby from me." Sasuke brought his hands to his face to hide his tears. "It was awful" he began sobbing, normally he wasn't much of a cryer but lately his hormones had been bouncing from wall to wall.

Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at the man with fear in his eyes, he had a feeling he was about to get hit for his little episode. Instead Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke putting his hands his stomach before bringing his hands to wipe Sasuke's tears.

"Sasuke Uchiha I swear to you I will not let that happen, I will kill a thousand men before I let one put a single finger on you or our baby. It's my job to protect our family and I will you just have to trust me, do you trust me?" Naruto asked calmly.

"With my life." Sasuke whispered moving his face to kiss Naruto's palm still gently on his cheek.

"Good, now stop all this crying because I have a surprise for you." He stood up taking Sasuke's hand, beckoning him to follow.

Sasuke followed the man into the garage where outside a large moving truck was being packed up with everything from the house.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked watching as Kiba and Shikamaru were passing off boxes one by one.

"We're moving" Naruto said as Neji walked over to them to ask his boss what they should do with a few piece of furniture.

"Burn them, I don't like the look of them anyway there's way too many pointy edges a baby could really hurt himself on that." He said.

"and the cars?" Neji asked.

"Everything goes we keep the limo for us and get a child safe car for when the baby comes."

"What kind of car?" Neji asked writing some notes.

"Whatever is the safest, and I mean safest Neji, bullet proof that shit if you have to and make it impenetrable" Naruto warned and Sasuke lit up, Naruto was being so considerate of their baby it made him happy.

"Why are we moving?" Sasuke asked after thinking about it.

"We need a new place where we can get ready for our little bundle of joy" He knelt down to kiss Sasuke's belly, Sasuke looked down lovingly. "Besides don't you think we need a new start for us baby, a clean slate for you and me..." Naruto stood up and cupped Sasuke's face. "things can be different." Naruto whispered the last part as he looked into Sasuke's orbs. "Wouldn't you like that?" He asked stroking Sasuke's cheeks with his thumbs.

Sasuke's eyes started to water and Naruto kissed away his tears as they fell. "I'd like that a lot" He said quietly as Naruto brought his lips to his and kissed him gently. They kissed for a few minutes before a cough from someone brought their attention away. Gaara stood a few feet away as he watched the two of them bored.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead gently before he spoke. "Why don't you go get ready for baby shopping and I'll call Z to bring the limo to the front" He suggested, Sasuke nodded and padded back into the house practically jumping with joy. Everything was getting on track and Naruto was going to be the man he needed and the violence would stop, it was like Sasuke was in heaven, his baby was safe and his man would be better to him, what more could he ask for?

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked out of ear shot before looking at Gaara to know he could speak.

"You're not going to tell him, shouldn't he know?"

"Of course not, he only needs to know what I tell him, I like to keep him in ignorant bliss." Naruto said."You gathered up all the bugs and trackers I take it?"

"Yeah boss, every single hidden one is on it's way to be burnt and the cars sold and the house has been cleared. They won't be able to track us to the new house." Gaara finished.

"And if by some miracle they do?" Naruto asked.

"My security is tight, nobody will be able to break in and pull that stunt again and I have security camera hidden throughout the house and around the outside. The top of the fence has barbwire that has an electric current running through, I was going to make the whole thing electric but decided this would be safer for the baby, and and the front gate has a fingerprint scanner that only approves a small group of us you'll know when everyone comes and goes. And I have a panic room set up as an absolute back up." Gaara announced.

"And you've kept the bugs a secret from everyone else, including Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Yes boss, and I installed a tracker on everyones phones like you asked" He looked to Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. "Do you really think this was an inside job? Is that why you brought in Z?" He asked

"I need a new face, someone who couldn't have let them find this house if they weren't here yet. I want Sasuke away of them are involved I'll figure it out soon enough. I don't trust anyone but you Gaara you've proven your loyalty beyond a doubt, more so than the others."

Gaara bowed slightly. "Thank you Boss." He said.

"And if the tracker reports they do go anywhere suspicious, you know what you have to do...even if it's someone you care about." He knew what Naruto was referring to Neji his lover and Shikamaru his brother in law, father to his nephew. He liked Kiba well enough but the other two were his family. He took a deep breath before looking back at his boss.

"Yes Boss." He said.

"Good, now one more thing then go finish with the packing, I want us sleeping in that new house by tonight." Naruto ordered.

"Yes Boss..."

"This new secure house, nobody can get in, but can Sasuke get out?" He asked, a darkness seemed to form around him.

"No." He answered.

"Good." Naruto turned to walk back in the house, a dark smirk on his lips.

Gaara turned to help the others, it was going to be a rough 7 months before that baby was born and even worse when it did come, but he would follow his boss into the depths of hell, he did save Gaara Once upon a time...

Sasuke readied himself for the day, he loved shopping for the baby and would be excited to go out. It had be the most he'd gone outside the house for anything other than business trips with Naruto, in at least a year. He ran down the stairs and out of the door to see Naruto standing outside waiting by the limo. He walked over and stood on his tip toes to give Naruto a kiss.

"Ready?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"I'm ready" He said excited and Naruto opened his door for them. He slid in and scooted closer to Naruto after he sat down.

They spent the rest of the day picking out gender neutral newborn clothes, diapers, blankets, and formula. And Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better day. And Z kept a close eye out for trouble, for some reason he seemed so familiar he just couldn't place him. He couldn't think too much about it though between moving to a new house and planning for the baby, he pushed it to the back of his mind to focus on later.

Itachi Uchiha sat in the dark room as he was in deep thought. He was only drawn away from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He called out.

"Hey 'Tachi" a pink head bobbed in. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting across the table from him.

"What am I gong to do? He wouldn't leave him before why would he now that he's carrying his child?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have to have faith. He needs to realize it's not just him he has to keep safe anymore." Sakura said.

"That's the problem, ever since he found out about the baby, he's been playing the good guy, the perfect boyfriend I think he's too excited for this baby to do anything that might cause Sasuke to loose it. I hate to say it but I almost wish he would."

"Itachi Uchiha how dare you say such an awful thing!" Sakura shouted at him.

"I know I know, it's awful but I think if he did that then Sasuke would see what a monster he is."

"At the expense of his child. I don't think you should wish that on anyone, especially your brother."

"I know...it's not easy Sakura. If keeps up this act Sasuke won't want to leave him, he'll think he's changed and that he'll stay changed but we all know he won't." Itachi ran his hand through his hair shaking his head back and forth. "This isn't an easy situation for him, he'll want to be with the father of his child but at the same time he'll want to protect it. He's trapped in an impossible situation."

"There has to be something, a weakness, an opening, something we missed." She said.

"That's everything I got before all the bugs became useless." He told her pointing to the tapes stacked and meticulously labeled.

"Did he find them?" She asked shocked.

"He must have. Now they're moving and we have nothing."

"We have Zabuza on the inside and Sasuke hasn't recognized him yet." She assured him.

"For now and even that doesn't feel like enough. I need a plan, we can't just snatch him, it has to be more thought out than that. If it gets traced back to us he'll kill our families and track us down until he has Sasuke back. I can't endanger our families but I won't let my brother go to than monster." He banged his fist on the table making her jump.

"Itachi, I know how you feel. I felt so guilty for so long that I didn't protect Sasuke and just lead him to than man." Sakura started tearing up. "I let my best friend get hurt. Haku is really torn up about it too when we agreed to do this we knew what we were getting into but we have to right this wrong, we have to save our friend." She said determined. "You said he's been acting kind to Sasuke since he found out about the baby right?" She asked, Itachi nodded. "Then we might have more time, if he's not in immediate danger, if Naruto won't hurt him while he's carrying that baby we have time to come up with a plan to save him and show him he NEEDS out. We can do this, we've come too far"

Itachi nodded slowly. "You're right" He said looking at the time. "I have to go meet my mother for lunch, but thank you Sakura" He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to save him Itachi" She said making him stop at the door. "We have to." She finished.

Itachi walked to his car in the underground garage of his apartment complex he thought about his baby brother and the life he carried inside of him, Sakura was right he had to protect both Sasuke AND the baby, he may not like the father of his niece or nephew but it was an innocent life...a life that was caused by his neglect to protect his brother from the start, now it was his job to save them both.

Itachi got into his car and started it but before he put it into drive he felt the cold barrel of a gun placed at the back of his head.

"Hello Itachi." A voice said from the back seat.

"Naruto." He said calmly.

0-0-0

Bum bum bummm. Okay that's it for now, I'm sorry it's so short but I have a few things I want to thing through, I'm changing the course I was going to take and I'm going to take someones advice and run with it.

For everyone wondering, yes I wanted to write parts where Naruto is good and you want Sasuke to end up with him and parts where you're like nope he's an asshole why doesn't Sasuke leave him. Leaving an abusive relationship is hard and for the person in it they could know it's not good but still want to see the good in him. So I keep going back and forth with his personality because I want it to seem confusing on whether or not you should like him. I hope that's coming across in this chapter. Any how I really like this new idea and I am grateful to the person who suggested it (you'll know who you are when it all comes out.)

Until next time

KUU~~~


	14. Who is Naruto Uzumaki?

Itachi took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, a gun to the back of his head and a certain man holding it wanted him dead. Itachi wondered why he wasn't already, knowing this sick bastard he would want to draw out his pain until he begged for death.

"Itachi, I'm not going to kill you." Naruto said almost reading his mind.

"Then why bring a gun?" Itachi asked still not relaxing at the comment.

"I need your help and from what I've observed, you need mine as well." The man in the back said slowly lowering the gun.

"Why on Earth would I need your help," Itachi became agitated. "Getting my brother away from YOU?"

"Because I'm the real Naruto Uzumaki, the man who has been beating your brother is my twin brother, Menma." He said and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Twin brother? You don't have a twin brother." Itachi said.

"I do and I can prove it," The man in the back pulled something out of his pocket and produced a photo of a young Naruto and his family, Itachi recognized Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki notorious gangsters and their two sons, identical twins. Itachi took the photo in his hands and studied it's authenticity. It was real, Itachi turned and looked at the man in the back with his mouth open.

It was Naruto Uzumaki alright but slightly different than the man he had known, his hair was dyed black and he had on dark aviator glasses despite being in a dark parking garage. Naruto took the glasses off and showed Itachi his signature blue eyes but the look in them wasn't dark and menacing like the Naruto Uzumaki everyone feared.

"What the fuck." Itachi said.

"Where do I begin?" Naruto sighed.

0-0-0

_Flashback_

_Minato and Kushina were indeed notorious gangsters but with hearts of gold, no beating people up and breaking knee caps. Minato inherited "the family business" from his adoptive father a man named Jiraiya who happened to be Dr. Tsunade's husband. The two took the underworld by storm they ran their companies with compassion and hired people nobody else would hire, their workers were all loyal to them and in return they were kind. Yes they were technically "gangsters" who ran all the other background dealings in the city but that didn't mean they weren't good people. _

_When Kushina became pregnant Minato made sure to keep her hidden from the world, they didn't want their rivals to attack their weakness. She gave birth to two beautiful boys Naruto was born first and Menma a few minutes later. By way of birthright Naruto would receive the business. The two were always competing against one another, soccer, hockey, football, karate, anything physical the two were locked in at equal strength. However in personality Naruto was the kinder twin, like his father he saw the best in people and wanted to be a leader to protect his "family" both blood and those in the business, Menma however was...the opposite. At a young age he enjoyed in the pain of others, he would hurt small animals just to hear them scream and would often torment the maids and babysitters assigned to care for him, so much so that they often quit fearing the day that boy might be the leader of their family. _

_Minato and Kushina were not blind to his cruelty. After much discussion they decided to end his homeschooling and send him off to a boarding school for troubled youth, hoping it would cure him of his childhood evils...it didn't, if anything he grew resentful of his parents knowing they favored Naruto and he'd get nothing from the family business. So Menma came up with a plan to have it all._

_At the age of 15 while his brother was home for the holidays Naruto woke to screaming coming from his parents bedroom. He got up and ran towards the noise with all the strength he had, when he got to their room his mother and father were already dead, laying in pools of their blood. Naruto cried and screamed for his brother. When Menma came into the room he saw the evil smirk he liked to wear, holding a knife in his gloved hands. Naruto ran over to him and grabbed the knife from him. _

_"__What are you doing brother?!" He screamed. _

_"__Getting what's mine, brother" Menma answered spitting out the last word with vile hatred. _

_"__What are you talking about I don't understand" Naruto cried._

_"__I don't understand!" Menma repeated back to him almost exactly how he did, he cleared his throat and tried it one more time. Naruto watched in confusion and horror as his brother was loosing it before his eyes. He ran out of the room and to the front door where the police were already waiting. They saw Naruto with the knife and tackled him to the ground and cuffing him. _

_"__This is a mistake I didn't do it Menma did!" Naruto screamed stopping when he saw his brother being lead out, crying _

_"__He kept screaming Menma did it, but HE'S MENMA"_

_0-0-0_

Itachi listened carefully trying to understand how it all went wrong.  
>"What happened after that? There had to have been a court case and the evidence, it had to point to him."<p>

"My brother planned ahead, because we were born at home to hide new borns from my father's enemies we didn't have proper birth certificates with finger prints so the prints on the knife were logged in as Menma's, but they're really mine so technically I'm Menma now. I went to court I tried to plead that I was Naruto and he was framing me but he had amazing lawyers the kind my parents used to get their business partners off, I knew I was screwed when he inherited my parents fortunes, he had found a will starting that everything be left to me, and in the case of their death that Menma was probably to blame. My brother found this before his murder plot, that's when he had the idea to switch us, if they thought "Naruto" killed his parents they would know it was a frame job, plus there were so many witnesses, babysitters, teachers, students at his school that would tell that he was the cruel one and his plan would back fire, instead it worked completely in his favor because they did come and they said all those awful things he did and they pointed at me...nobody could tell us apart so I was sentenced to an insane asylum. Where I stayed for 5 long years, I tried proving I was innocent but they just diagnosed me split personality disorder and left me there to rot."

"When did you get out?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't. I died." He said somberly.

"What?" Itachi didn't understand.

"I had a plan to escape and I was going to prove I was framed, but a fire erupted in the asylum. So many kids died." Naruto trailed off a sad look in his eyes.

"I was able to escape but at a cost." Naruto took his glove off his right hand and rolled up his sleeve showing how badly burnt his hand and arm were. "I barely escaped with my life but there were so many bodies they assumed everyone died. I was declared dead and everyone moved on." Naruto rolled his sleeve back down and put his glove back on.

"What have you been doing for the past 10 years?" Itachi asked.

"I hid out for awhile, moved as far away as I could, changed my name and my hair, and got a job. I just wanted to move on and stay alive, I knew if Menma knew I was alive he'd stop at nothing to make sure I was dead, life was okay...but rumors were spreading even to where I was about 'Naruto Uzumaki' notorious gangster, killing people, striking fear into everyone he met...he's turned my parents business into excuse to hurt people and he's using my name to do it." Naruto's eyes glazed over in pain. "I know that hiding out and letting him do this ISN'T what my parents would want me to do, I was so afraid of him and now I know I have to face that fear to fix this."

Itachi nodded and continued listening, his mind racing with all the information he was receiving.

"After he took full control of the business Menma pushed out all of the old people who worked for my parents, they might eventually see through him and replaced everyone with his friends. I've spent the past few years tracking those people down and telling them the truth, they are loyal to me now and I plan on taking back my parent's business. I've spent the past year doing surveillance on the house my brother is living in, it took me awhile to get in, but luckily I have someone on the inside who knows the truth and is going to help me get back what's mine. I've been listening in on everything, MY bugs were well hidden before you got involved." Naruto looked at Itachi for a long moment.

"But I understand, your brother he's such a kind and loving person and all Menma does is take advantage of that and beat him around... the first time I heard it happen it took everything I had not to stop it and save him, but I couldn't. It wouldn't have worked out well, I'd blow my whole plan and there would have been a fight and Sasuke would have gotten hurt. I'm sorry Itachi, I really am." Naruto shook his head blaming himself.

"But when I figured out you were getting involved, I knew we could be beneficial to each other, I can help you save him." Naruto looked at the man with determination in his eyes.

"Let's help each other and take down my brother."

0-0-0

GAH...I really hope you guys like where I'm taking this.

Thank you to the reviewer who suggested it, I took some liberties with the idea but I'm really glad you said something. I wanted to make this a NaruSasu but Naruto was such an awful person I didn't feel right him just having a change of heart after everything. So this is where I'm heading. Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing I love you guys. Sorry it's so short I'll work on the next chapter asap.

until next time KUU~~~


End file.
